


Little Wonders

by orphan_account



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I live in  NY in stanten island I am a pre school teacher I love and adore what I do. My family moved to NY when I was 12, my dad was offered to be a captain at a firehouse here , so we moved from Ohio, my dad, mom and 2 older brothers, they went to an all boys catholic school and I went to an all girls catholic school. The year I meant Brian Quinn I was 14 years old , he was 15 and a friend of my brother Nick , over the years we became best friends, he s my very best friend I might add, he also has other best friends,who I also adore, oh and one I love, for many years, no one knows this, not even Brian.





	1. This Is Us

ahh home sweet home, I call out to my dog cooper he s already coming before I finish

saying his name, my 13 year old brown lab, I love my sweet boy I bend down to kiss

him and hug him , he s so happy to see me, and I him , I take him outback thru the

patio door so he can run around and do his business I sit down enjoying the pretty

crisp fall day,. it s September and its starting to get cooler, my text goes off I see

its my Bri Bri saying he s on his way with dinner , I smile and reply back I am so hungry

move it along MR , he send back an emoji sticking its tounge out, silly man.

 

Bri" you know I love you , right?:

me"yes, yes I do...so what s up?"

Bri"why does something have to be up? I said I loved you"

me"right, and when you say I love you , ok when you say you know I love you

right? something is up...so  what s up"?

Bri(laughing shaking his head) "how well do you know me? pretty much more

than I know myself...ok..ok..will you accompany me to an outing?"

me"what kind of outing?"

Bri"an event for tru tv, it will be fun , good food, open bar, so?"

me( I have went to two of these events since he s been on TV, and its not

that I do not want to go, I do, I have fun with him , its easy and fun but....

seeing...Sal..Sal the one I have loved since oh I was 16? ok back then it was

puppy love, over the years it grew into something much more for me, I have

never acted on it, I have never told Bri, it would make things odd between us and

well honestly I never had the nerve, silly? yes I am a 36 year old woman who has

loved a man for too many years, love? yes I call it love at least in my head, crazy I

guess, maybe but it s how I feel no changing that . Last time we went he brought

A date, who ended up hurting him deeply , Sal told me all about it, we hang out

too, not as much as me & Bri but I am close to Sal too..I think deep down Bri

gets a little jealous of that, that s another reason I keep my feelings to myself

I was with someone for almost 2 years, that is until he cheated on me and

the other woman became pregnant, oh yes that was lovely, so I decided maybe

there is not "the one" for me and I am pretty much trying to accept that , although I

know who I would like that one to be)

bri"come on honey , come along be my date you know you are my first choice

always (he winks at me , I smile and nod yes , can I say no him? not so much and he

knows this )

me"when is it? "

bri"in a month October 26th , (looking at his phone)yeah the 26th"

me"the guys all brining dates?" ( please say Sal is not..please please please)

Bri"uh..well course Joe will bring Bessy, Murr might and I do not think Sal is, why ?"

me"just wondering....."

Bri"would not matter to me if they were or not, cause I want you there with me,

My Mia"

me"thanks Bri, ooh I get to shop, a dress, shoes, oh boy!"

Bri"I say this with love, you have an addiction, a horrible shoe addiction

seek help , please , you have so ,.,..so many pairs"

me( l laugh and get up to take our leftovers into the kitchen and kiss his cheek)

"one can never have too many shoes and  you even encourage me when we are

shopping to get some"

Bri(following me) "no  you say Bri look at these heels, ooh look at these running shoes

ooh boots, you get all happy , it really is like you found crack  on the street "

me(I laugh and move to pinch him I succeed he says ow and grabs me and

hugs me tight, I hug him back I move my hand to his left arm and hold his hand

I run my thumb over his wrist, he flinches and feel awful, I forget about that scar

I never forget how it got there though, he hugs me tighter  and rests his chin on my

head, he s silent for a few moments then he says quietly " I could not do this,

this life without you in it " (I nod and feel tears hit my eyes I try to hold them back )

"you stuck by me, I love you for that, and so much more, " ( I fail and the tears fall

I turn my face and wipe my tears, he sighs ) "I didn't mean to ..make you cry

I ...didn't you cried enough over me" ( I clear my throat and look up at him)

me"we all have problems Bri, not one person that walks this earth is perfect

we all have imperfections , I would do it all over again, I would not change a thing

I was not leaving you then , or ever "(  I hold back my tears and hug him and

bury my face in his chest, I hear him breathing, and that at that moment, is

the best thing ever to me)

NEXT DAY

sal"Dude it happens, I mean she understands that still sometimes

you gotta talk about it. it was not ..easy for you , any of us who love you and

were worried, I mean look now Q...think about that. you were saved for a reason

I mean you ...well you know what I mean, man I am, thankful every day of my life

that you ..were ok after that and Mia feels the same,. you did not make her cry, as in

to be mean, she cried cause she remembers that pain, yea, but cause you are still

here buddy, I mean we would not be the same without you , heck I mean look

how far we came, this would not mean as much without you Q"

Bri(I nod my head )"thanks Sal...its ...sometimes It just . I talk about it.."

sal"and you should, you got me, Joe, Mia and I guess Murr but make him last

cause really he 's a tool"

Bri(I laugh) "ahh James he is...something"

sal(grinning shaking his head) "glad you are bringing Mia , I like when she' s around

we have fun , she's great, and I am not bringing anyone...so"

Bri:( I raise my eyebrow) "so what? "

sal"she s my friend Q. that s what I meant I like hanging with her,...I know'

I know she s your Mia..your girl BFF., woman rather, she 's my friend too we

have fun is all"

Bri:" sure I know that Sal....just so you know I come first in her life "(he laughs and

I do too...I hope he knows I am serious)

Sal" it s cool( I know he's serious,. these past few years I have sort of  a crush on her

but I know ..Q would never go for it they are not dating, but he's protective of her

and things would get weird for all three of us, but man , I can't help but wonder

what it would be like to date her)


	2. Night out

Bri"here you go(handing me a glass of chardony) you need anything else? "

me"no I am good thanks Brian, wow this place is ...crowded.."

Bri(I look at her I know she is claustrophobic, she does not like a lot of people

around her) "you need air? we can step outside , come on"(I take her glass of wine and set it down , and take her by the hand)

me( I follow him to get to an exit,. someone stops him in the middle of many people

I start to get anxious I let go of his hand and walk around him I mouth I am going you

stay, and I finally get outside , oh that air feels good I hate I get this way but I cannot

help it I take some deep breaths to calm down I look to my left & see Sal he's standing

alone I walk over)

Me"hey ...needed air too"?(he smiles , my God his smile , his dimples, those green

eyes I swear I could jump him , right here, right now)

Sal"yeah too many people...enclosed space you too huh"?

Me"oh yes ( I put my hand on my chest) too close ..touching arms..blah (he laughs

my God I am pathetic, his lips wow)

sal"hey I have been meaning to tell you and did not want to text it to you "

me(that you love me? want to have sex ? a lot of it ? oh I am in sal..let s go)

"what 's that you  have been meaning to tell me?"

sal" my sisters 's friend has her daughter in your pre-school class Taylor Menough

she told my sister Taylor just loves you "

Me"aww she's a sweet little girl, that's nice to hear(although the you and me scenario

would be SO much better , I smile at him he cocks his head to the side , and grins)

"what"?

sal"huh(he shakes his head as if he was not sure what I said) "oh sorry  I was

thinking ,  it 's great you love what you do, like me. you know the show the

stand up comedy (and I think you re really beautiful tonight, well anytime)

hey you know I have a show coming up next Thursday night, I would love

if you came I can get you a ticket, or like 2 if you wanna bring a friend ,it 's at

the comedy fest in Astoria , at 10 pm"

me"I would love to come see you Sal , your last show I went to in the summer

was so funny, thanks for inviting me"

sal"course , I will leave your tickets at the door with your name, sound goods?"

me-"very...I will see if Melissa can go, she would like that "

sal"oh yeah I met her a few times, last time at Q's bbq ,cool I figured you would ask

Q(ok yeah I know..I should not be happy but I am glad she is not)

me"well..he gets to see you a lot , she would love it I am sure"

sal"you are cold ?"

me"a little..seems to be a breeze now, "(he takes his suit jacket off and puts it over

my shoulders , he touches me and I swear to God I melt, his face is close to mine

I feel his breath on my face, really I am pathetic...and do not care this is quite

lovely) "thank you sal , are you cold though?"

sal"nah..I have  a little extra padding now(patting his sides his stomach I know he is

self conscious of the weight he  put on)

me" you are perfect Sal, do not let anyone ever say otherwise to you ,you are so

handsome"(yes I said that outloud he's staring at me, um..ooh boy , I see him smile

sweetly he opens his mouth to speak , when Brian walks towards us)

Bri"hey there you are, hey Sal they need us to take pics, man it s chilly out here

you better?"

me(he touches my hand, and takes it in his)

"I am much better ,we can go back in now"

Sal"oh yeah picture time let's roll"

me( I take his jacket from around my shoulders and hand it back to him his hand

brushes mine) "thank you Sal, that was so sweet of you"

sal"sure thing, (he winks at me, my God..I love him , I follow  Bri back in

he leads the way holding my hand, the crowd seems to have shifted , another room

has opened up which is much more room , I feel sal behind me, his hand on my back

guiding me I shiver , he feels it )

sal"still cold? you can have my jacket  I can take pics without it, really"

me"no I am ok( you see I shivered because YOU touched me I turn to

give him a smile)

Bri"should not take too long you ok? "

me"yes of course, smile pretty, but don't do that fake smile and you know

which one I am talking about Bri(he chuckles and they walk off to the other guys

Bessy is across the room and waves to me I walk over to her)

 

joe"that commentator (pointing to a woman by the cameras) asked me if Mia was

your Gf, since you came with her, I did not answer I mean you say something wrong

they make it what they want"

Bri"eh it's none of their business plus I don't want her being talked about"

sal"you should have just said they were friends, I mean its the truth no?"

(they are both looking at me, well it is)

joe"true..but you know..media sal"

sal(I shrug) "yeah I guess...sure"

(they call us over for some press and photos , James starts talking to Q

I am lost in my thoughts...I stand there and Joe and Q do most of the talking

for this one, good I am not in the mood right now, I look over and see

Mia talking to Bessy, she said I was handsome, why did I like that so much?

I mean I find myself drawn to her...but it really made me feel good)

 

 


	3. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead**

I'm folding my laundry after I ate my dinner, Cooper is working on a bone i got him, two days till Sal's stand up show oh I'm so looking 

Fwd to it, so is Melissa, I've gone over in my mind what I would wear, I'm still not sure, I'm just excited to go see him, aside from how incredibly

Sexy he is, he's also as funny, I mean what a combination mmmmm hmmm, Brian is out on a fourth or was it a fifth date with Rachel, eh 

I don't really like her, but he does, and for him I smile and nod, it is a challenge most times cause she doesn't like me, Bri said I'm wrong 

I'm not, I know she doesn't like how close Bri and I are, it's happened before , usually the woman sees it's nothing and feels better 

About it, not this one, I also know he can do much better, I think it's for sex, I mean he likes her but since he's become who he is on TV

He's very careful about any hook ups and or women he dates, he will say more than once , it's not easy being me Mia, then laugh 

My Bri, I hope he's having fun , even if it's still with that beast of a woman I just him happy, I worry about him, alot but I know 

He's in a good place my sweet Bri.

 

Me"'m not even going there, just stop (I get up from the couch and look at her) why do you bring this up almost every time,? You know 

She's a part of my life, a big part, she's not going anywhere, what we have is a bond, that won't be broken, so what s the reason?"

Rachel"it's just,. Not right I'm telling you guys , can't just be friends with a girl, they always want to have sex with her, always"

Me"ok so any guy friends you have, want sex from you?"

Rachel"I'm sure if given the chance yes "

Me(I raise my eyebrows) "um....ok then but that s not my situation so"(wth kinda comment was that?)

Rachel"Brian, honey I don't want to argue, ok? I'll drop it ok?"

Me(I nod she gets up from the couch and slides her arms around my neck and kisses me,  I'm kinda pissed off but she feels so good up

Against my body , I kiss her back with alot of force she moans and grind s her groin into me )

Me"my room? "(She moves and takes my hand and leads me to my bed , she lays down and motions for me to join her I pull 

Off my shirt and lay by her she moves her hands onto my chest and licks my neck I instantly pin her down and suck on 

Her neck , I pull her shirt up and off I lean down and kiss above her bra , her exposed boobs, she bucks into me she looks down 

At the bulge in my pants and smiles, I move off of her and unzip her jeans and pull them off, then I get rid of my jeans , she's kissing me 

Now all down my chest to my navel she takes me out of my boxers and rubs the head I moan loudly, I reach down and put my hand into 

Her parnties she so wet, makes me feel good I caused that... I reach over her and get a condom from my nightstand drawer she's biting 

At my chest , sucking on my earlobe she's gonna make me burst, it's so fucking hot, she rips her panties off while I put the condom on 

I'm over her then in her, sinking deep , she's telling me faster baby, harder, I oblige, she usually likes it hard, hey feels fucking amazing 

So whatever she wants, she's up on her elbows staring at me, I lean down and kiss her she s exploring my mouth were her tounge 

I reach down and rub her  nub, doesn't take her long to cum, I follow her and cum hard, she's panting , yelling I'm sweaty, I lay on her and 

Catch my breath)

Rachel"my god Brian your so fucking good, I love how you pound into me, baby ",

Me"hey I gave what you asked for honey (she laughs and kisses me) you Mr Quinn , are pretty incredible"

Me"I do aim to please darling"(I kiss her nose and get up to go throw the condom out  I hear my text go off and see it's Mia

She's letting me know a show I wanted to see was on tonight, Itext her back )

Rachel"who's that"? Your texting?

Me"Mia"

Rachel"oh....of course it is "(she rolls her eyes, ,I can care less I continue to text Mia )

"You know what I'm going home "

Me"thats fine(I'm so sick of her games honestly I'd rather sleep in my bed alone )

Rachel"you're a dick (getting dressed) do you know that!!??",

Me"I've been told that before"(she just looks at me I watch her go , she slam s stuff calls me a few more choice names , I go down stairs once I know she's gone, I lock up and check all my cats i head upstairs and grab my tablet to Skype Mia, I see her face and I'm instantly in 

A better mood ) "hey my girl what's doing"?

Mia"Cooper and I are watching criminal minds eating cheez it's , and you? ....wait you're dates over? Its 9:14"

Me"yeah ...it's cool....hey uh....you want me to come over"?

Mia"you up for some criminal minds?", 

Me"I am, and you know your going to get scared and put the blanket over your head"

Mia"more than likely, pack your bag , your staying right? And pretty please stop at Starbucks",

Me(,I nod ) ok the usual?(she smiles and says yes I tell her I'm leaving now , I grab some clothes for tomorrow my phone, laptop and 

Chargers I've got a toothbrush there, I put on a clean shirt and sweat pants, kiss the kitties bye and head out, I'm happy to be going 

To her house, I'm always at peace and happy with My Mia )

 


	4. Say anything

I will say this, I love when he's here at night after I watch something that scares me, I mean I am still under the blanket asking him what happened, but..it's better than being under the blanket

and alone, he is always so amused by my sacredness, he  loves horror movies I watch them with him , from under a blanket . Cooper is asleep on Bri's left side  I am on his right side

head on his forearm with blanket and so comfortable, maybe too much so, I worry that I hold him back from relationships,. well he did just have one for over a year but they broke up it was

mutual, but truth be told, I never want to lose him but I want him happy, we all need that one person in our lives that completes us., we have that just not the sex part.

 

Bri"ok its over that was a good episode I mean I know you could hear it but you missed some good scenes (I remove the blanket from my head)

me"well  I was tempted once but then I heard screaming and decided this blanket was staying put (he reaches over and plays with my curls )

Bri"never change, I would be deeply upset just so you know "

me(I laugh and lay my head on his chest and look up at him ) "why did Rochelle go  home"? was she mad I texted you?"(he looks at me like how did you know but shakes his head no, then shrugs) "bri, you ...listen I know she does not like me and that's ok with me it really is, she does not have to like me and I frankly do not like her,. but don't do that., if you really like her...(he puts his hand on my cheek)

Bri" no one tells me who I can text and when, I like her, yeah I do

do I love her ?no it's too new I don't know it will even get there

but I do not push you , family friends aside for any relationship with

a woman, never have won't start now, never think you are in the way

yeah I know  that's what you think , ( I look down at my hands sure

at times I think that ) you are not ever..look at me ..(I look at him)

you know how I was just so sick, where were you ? with me yeah

you took almost all your vacation time to stay with me I can't think

of one time since we met you were not there for me, not by my side

when I needed you the most, that's not something you can find easily

Mia, and I hope you think the same about me, you are a lot stronger than

I am , but I try to be  a rock for you ( I smile he really is a great man )

me"you are my rock, you are always there for me, that's never a question

in my mind, but...and just let me finish please, I want you happy Bri

I want you to find that one that loves you for all the same reasons I love

you cause I know how great you are.

Bri"ok and you ? I mean you have not went on a date since you and

Matt broke up, FYI I still hate him"

me(I laugh) "I did go on a date, you forgot"

Bri"oh my god with that whack job? no that was not a date he went out

with you once, you told him it was not going to work and he stalked you

yeah that was not a date that was a almost restraining order kinda date"

me(I give him a look I want to not laugh, but I do ) "I am happy and you do not

hold me back from dating (you see cause I love Sal, I want to date him

I want to...be with him, but he does not like me like that and you my Bri

would not like it,. this much I know so I can lust after sal and we are

all ok with it, since I am the only one that knows)

Bri" and neither do you for me, so we are done talking about it , right"?

me(I nod and he moves his arm over me and I hold his hand )

Bri" there is nothing you can't ever tell me Mia, you can say anything to me, you know that "

me(OMG what?  sure I can...just NOT about Sal, everything else we are

good to go bff) "yes I do my Bri(I move to lay down on my pillow next to

him and place my arm over his chest) "you going to watch more tv"?

bri(he places his hand on my arm)"yeah you going to sleep?"

me"yes getting sleepy, sweet dreams Bri ( I kiss his cheek and hug his chest)

bri"sweet dreams my girl"(I kiss her forehead and watch her fall asleep

this is one of those times I let my mind wander about us and no

I should not, I know that , she loves me, she s not in love with me

we are best friends, but...times like this, her laying next to me

her body so close, I wonder....I laugh to myself the same thing

I got mad at Rochelle for earlier is what I'm thinking now..wth

I flip the channel till I find something good and set the timer

on the tv  and push thoughts out of my mind)

 

THURSDAY NIGHT

me"sal that was ..I mean my cheeks hurt from laughing you

were so great !"

Melissa"sal funny you are, thank you so much this was a great night"

sal" awww thanks you are too kind, I love doing that and I love to

make people laugh so it s a win win "

Melissa"you do that for sure. and thanks for the drink Sal , but

I do have to go , I have work ..too damn early"

me"I am glad you came and hey Sat I will pick you up for our nail

appointment"

Melissa"sounds good Mia"

sal"Melissa I will walk you out that parking lot is dark, wait Mia you

going to?"

me"no, not yet"

sal(smiling) 'ok good. I will be  back " (he walks her out and I grab my

purse and the mirror I have in there and look at my hair and face , I touch up

my lips and smooth out my skirt , fix the zipper on my boots and breath

he comes back in smiling and sits next to me )

sal"I like her, she s pretty cool"

me"she's a good friend"(ok what else can you say? something come on

you have been out with him before, carried on conversations ooo boy

this is great)

sal"we have never been out just you and I , you know like one on one

have we? I mean always with other people"

me" no we have not, I like it...it's fun(really fun? you are such a dork

Mia my god I feel so stupid)

sal" I like just being here..with you ( I turn 50 shades of red)

I ...uh..(you sound like a dope my god she must think I am an idiot)

you want to go get something to eat? I did not have dinner I  mean

its like 9:46 (looking at watch) but..if you want

me"I would like that , very  much sure (and maybe on the drive over

in my car I can think of how not to sound like a total moron yeah that's

 my plan, we go out and I am parked near him I follow him to a pizza

place about 15 min from the club , never been there but have heard

good things about it, we go in eat and the conversation is easy and

funny I am ever so grateful he took that over, I find it a lot easier to

talk to him when i am not thinking so hard what to say, we get done

and he pays, and will not let me help pay so I place money down

for the tip, which he removes hands back to me and says he has it

how can I not already have attacked this man? his eyes alone put my head

into a spinning mess, he smiles I forget my name,. how can this

even be normal? ok it's not I can admit this but I just cannot help

myself when I am with him he walks me to my car and we talk a few

more minutes he looks down at his shoes then back to me)

sal"Mia...I...don't know how to ..say..I mean (he shakes his head then looks at me again)

"you want to maybe go out with me? like a date?"

me(did the world stop spinning ? am I awake? is this happening?

did Sal..Sal Vulcano I have loved years and years just ask me on  date?

OMG I may pass out, no no ..Mia he s looking at you say something )

mia"I would like to Sal ,yes very much so "(I stop talking before I say

something stupid which is more than likely going to happen)

sal"great, I ..can call you with details I mean like we can decide together 

and..can we...just his..be between us? I mean not that I would not want

anyone know,not like your a secret under the stairs(wtf did you just say

to her?) I just want to ...I know how close you are with Brian and..."

me" absolutely we can sal(he sighs deeply and smiles, releaved even)

I know it would be akward for you and  me so  yes between us only

I agree"

sal"thanks Mia, so I will call you say Thurs we can go out Fri , a week from today is that ok ?"

me"perfect (now I have to be sure I do not pass out from shock and

the utter nervousness that is setting in rapidly he actually likes me

he leans over and is inches from my face OMG he s going to kiss me?

he smiles and places a soft kiss to my cheek, omg he smells so good

he placed his lips on my cheek, ok now I may die, what a shame we

too I feel shaky and do my best to hide the fact I am trembling, he

smiles and says good night and waits till I pull my car out  and

leaves too I drive home in a haze, which is so not good but I

can't help it a DATE an actual DATE with Sal, this is what

I wanted, so I better not screw this up, my God I want to scream

I am so happy, I  get home and reach into my purse to text Bri

I always share ...wait..I can't let Bri know...oh..wow what an odd

feeling that comes over me, I look down at my cell and place it

on the table in the hallway and let the evening sink it, this is

one replay I would like on repeat please)

 


	5. Hard to be quiet

 

me"bri? bri you ok? Brian??!!" (he s holding his hand he cut it with a knife, there is a lot of blood) "you want to go to the ER I will take you Bri" (he looks at me he s pale)

Bri" I think I really cut it bad, I may need stitches it s really hurting, dammit !"

me(I get another towel from my linen closet and wrap his hand in it tightly) "hold your hand there , keep pressure on it , come on let s go"(we walk to my car and get in , I buckle him

in and I drive, I am talking to him about anything but what s wrong, he's still looking pale and his eyes, he has a lot of pain, I get him to the ER and walk in , I check him in

and while I am filling out his paperwork they take him back, I follow shortly after they input his insurance information, he's behind a curtain I see his Nike s hanging off

the side of the bed and go in )

Bri"yeah I need stitched up(shaking his head) cutting a pineapple and I do this, I am brilliant "

me-"the knife slipped Bri, it could happen to anyone, as long as you are ok and still have a pointer finger its all good, ...I mean the pineapple was like

seven bucks..so...(he laughs and a lot , good cause he hates being in the

hospital especially after he was just so sick last year, the Dr comes in

with a nurse to start the procedure I want to throw up and or pass out

I move to the side of his bed and hold his right hand, his good hand

I won't watch them do the stitches my God the smell of this place ugh)

bri"you are going to get sick aren;'t you?"

me(I shake my head no and look at him very carefully as not to look at

the hand work the Dr is doing)

bri"you are so much like Sal, I swear you have to be related somewhere

down the family tree, you have some of the same phobias the germ thing

and you two in a hospital (grinning)

me(my God we better not be related isn't it against the law to date

family members? or is it just siblings?) "many people do not like germs,

and hospitals are a hot bed of filth and germs, (I glance at the Dr and Nurse) sorry if that offended you "

Dr(chuckles) "no you are right lots of germs here ,that's why we disinfect a lot "

me"see...Bri told you ..ick"

Dr"your wife is amusing , I am enjoying her disgust "

Bri"yes my WIFE is amusing Doc, aren't you honey"?

Me( I play along)" mm hmm , yes I am dear husband, so how many stitches? , is there any medications I need to get on the way

home? "

Dr"6 and almost done, I will give you some cleaner for it, twice a day

also I have a few pain numbing gels you can take home, he can

take Tylenol or motrin of any pain, should not be too bad these

are dissolving stitches so no need to come back , unless you

have a lot more pain, or something happens to one of the stitches

I will give you some follow up paperwork before you go , looks good

Brian(as he looks at the finger all done) any questions"?

Bri"nope, you Mrs Quinn"?

me(I almost laugh) "no I think we are good to go thank you Dr"

(he leaves and we wait for the nurse to bring the things the Dr

talked about)

Bri"kiss my boo boo (he holds his finger up at me)

me"eww no ..its all stitched up & I smell medicine no way Bri"

(he makes a sad face so I lean over and kiss his cheek)

me"how's that?"

Bri"acceptable....for now..thanks for taking me "

me(I wave him off) "we can go home and feed the cats you want to

stay home or my house? I can stay with you "

bri(smiling) "stay at my place then ok?"

me"sure . I will go home and check on cooper and get my clothes for

work tomorrow, wanna stop and get dinner? you pick "

Bri"sounds good, really good "

 

It's just a few stiches but I love how she's taking care of me, it's so minor

that it's fun cause I am not worried about anything, she just folded my

clothes and put them away , I told her not to, she said no problem

she cleaned up my kitchen and now she's finishing in the shower

she comes out and is in her PJ's so damn cute)

Mia"ok before I get into bed, you thirsty? hungry? need anything?"

me"nope I am good to go "( I pat the bed and she gets in and curls up

next to me, I smile and hug her to my left side I hear her phone  she reaches for it

and starts texting, I see her smile and giggle)

me-"who's  that?"

Mia"Sal..he was telling me about some more shows he has coming up (and what time he s picking me up Friday, I want to change this subject I tell Sal  I will talk to him soon, I want to keep texting but hard to do

laying next to Brian) "so does it sting? throb? at all? hmm?

me"nah ...I mean it does throb but,...so you going to another one

of his shows?"

Mia" I think so , they are a lot of fun"

Bri"yeah they are, he really is at home up there, man I am getting tired

(I yawn and go to move she reaches behind me and fixes my pillows so

I can lay down , I move my arm with my injured finger to the pillow she

propped up for me , she reaches over and turns the lamp off and lays her

head next to mine each on our own pillows ,. she moves her hand

to my face and starts smoothing my eyebrow, I love that , it always

calms me, the feeling of it, I look at her she smiles at me in

the moonlight thru my window, I do not know what it is

as of late, I just feel a lot for her, a lot more than I should, I

am sure it s because she's so sweet with me and looking after me

or..I don't know, all I know is right here , right now I am content)

Mia"feeling better Bri"?

(I nod yes and take my good hand and push the few stray curls from

her face and lay my hand on her cheek she leans into it smiling at me

I lean over to kiss her goodnight on her cheek and I kiss

a little corner of her mouth , my aim was a little off, my face

feels flushed I smile and move my head back to my pillow

sleep..that's what I  need, sleep, this is what I tell myself)

 

 My pov , Sal 

Dinner was perfect, the food, the atmosphere, and Mia is sweet, and beautiful, she smells so good too, we stopped to see some 

Street performers that were doing magic acts, afterwards we walked a little more to this huge fountain near the park it 

Lights up at night and the water dances to music , we've filmed her a few times it's really a site to see, as we walk back to my car I reach for 

Her hand, and she locks her hand in mine, I can't help but smile , I open her door and she gets in I go around to my side and get in 

I smell her fragrance and just want to inhale it, smells like something from bath and body , we make small talk as I drive 

Her home , course I hope she invites me in, I don't want our evening to end yet.

 

My Pov Mia 

I'm getting up the nerve to ask him to come in, will think that means I want sex? I mean I do. Bt not now , not yet then I would 

Look like an easy tramp , and I don't want that, ooh boy he is so sexy, black pants a plaid button down shirt and he's wearing his 

Glasses , be still my heart, it's been a perfect evening and I would like it to continue, we are mere minutes from my house 

Me"Sal, would you like to come in ?,"

Sal"yeah, I would love to (oh thank you !!)

We go in and Cooper greats us, sal pats his head then I let coops in the backyard

Me"Sal a drink? I have beer, wine, iced tea, Snapple"

Sal"tea is great thanks "(, I hand it to him and get one for me, I let Cooper in and we go sit in the living room on the couch )

Your place , house is just what I pictured all clean and organized, I knew it "

Me"you knew it huh? You were here over the summer, but it was really just in and out when you helped me bring food 

To Brian's BBQ, and thank you I pride myself on being clean and organized"

Sal"another reason I like you Mia ,"

Me(I smile , he puts his tea down on the coaster and takes my hand )

Sal"I have had a great time tonight. I hope you have too, I want to take you out again, I know with Q and all its a little

Awkward for us both, I don't want to start out making this hard on you, if you want to go out again , we, I , you 

Could talk to him?"

Me(if I jumped his bones here, now would I seem too eager, ) "I want to go out with you too Sal, I know it's, kinda awkward I will talk

To him ok?"( He nods I think he s releaved ) 

Sal"yes, ok but if you want. I can too , I mean he's my best friend, one of and it's been so hard to keep quiet"

Me"oh yeah it has, I know what you mean Sal "

(He nods and moves his face to mine )

Sal" I want to kiss you "

Me(oh my goodness, yes yes!)"I want you to kiss me"(he smiles and puts his lips on mine, they are so soft and sweet I kiss him 

And he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him I place my hand on his chest we kiss for a while , tounges exploring

Each other's mouths , I hear him groan ever so quietly and feel my heart race,  he moves back a little and grins still keeping 

Me close)

Sal"I can get used to kissing you Mia"

Me(oh so can I Mr Vulcano, so can I )"mmmmm me too(I lean in and kiss him first this time he kisses me back eagerly and 

Moves his hand from my waist to my face cupping my cheek I melt , after I look into his gorgeous green eyes and feel nothing 

But love for this man, here, Infront of me, he's still holding my cheek he moves his thumb over my cheekbone)

Sal" I'll call you tomorrow ok? We film in the afternoon so , after that I will "

Me"this was a great night, thank you Sal"

Sal"you are very welcome sweetie"

(I see him out and lock up....I look at Cooper and go to hug him, I kneel down to hug him and wonder out loud how I will tell my Bri

I can do this, I can... I can still feel his lips on mine, oh that sweet Sal)


	6. Floating on Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

The expression floating on air, I never understood, till about two weeks ago

when I had a second, then a third and fourth date with Sal & our fifth was

Saturday, I am on my way home from work, my sweet little pre schoolers

all 17 of their sweet little faces made the day that much better they

learned the songs I have been teaching them for their upcoming concert

in unison, they finally got it!  I am so happy, but....I still have not told

Bri about me dating Sal, I tried to once and I just could not, Sal attempted

it one day after the filmed and went to get some beers but lost his nerve

I do have guilt, and keeping this from him I hard, but what scares ,me

is it s getting easier to not tell him , he s my best friend , what I am doing

is not right,  yet the happiness I feel when I am with Sal , tops the guilt

I feel about not telling Bri....but that day is coming..soon..I tell myself..soon

 

I am waiting to see my girl Mia, I was busy with my podcast in Brooklyn

this week, we taped 3 shows instead of 1. I usually see her every other

day if not every so this not seeing her in 3 has really sucked , I actually

cooked...or I picked up the food that was prepared but I heated it

up so that counts I think ., yeah it does . Does not matter looking

fwd to quality time with Mia.

 

me"it was freaking awesome(I take a few sips of my beer) the ladys

face he looked like she would choke Murr"

Mia"you guys, I always worry one of you is going to get knocked out

but you ...you are so a smooth talker, and your brown eyes yeah you

get away with a lot , its your demeanor , so nobody better be hitting

you"

me"you gonna beat em up?"

Mia"oh for you I would , no one s hurting my Bri"

me(she winks at me and I smile , I am just happy she s here she

makes me happy , even if my day has sucked and lets face it

I can be doom and gloom at times  but she always bring me back

it 's good to have that in my life) "you my dear have made my night

man we have been talking since (I glance at my watch) you got here at 6ish

it s now 10:40. you sleepy?"

Mia' I am ...you wanna shower , get some sleep?"

me"I do...I do... you can shower first I will lock up and make sure

kitties have what they need "

Mia"k ..see you up there(I take my bag and go , in his bathroom, close the

door & text Sal, he knows I am here I just want to say goodnight I See

he sent me a text saying I hope you are having a good night with Q and

have some sweet dreams, miss you and can't wait to see you Saturday

I smile and text him back, he texts me back within minutes we chat a little

he does not ask me if I talked to Bri, I am grateful for that, I set my cell

down and get into the shower I think to myself this is so silly I  should

just tell him , it will be better the longer I wait..will be worse. my god I am

a wimp! I get done and start blowdrying my hair, Bri comes in to brush his

teeth he hip checks me and I do it back laughing, I finish my hair and

go get in bed, he gets in the shower, he s out in about 10 mins

getting into bed showing me his finger that had the stitches in it)

Bri"see it looks bent, like I told you look closer ( I take his hand

and look I see nothing bent)

me"Bri looks normal to me, honest it  does"(he looks at me side eyed)

Bri really I see nothing just your normal finger"

Bri" ok ok if you say so....I believe you , you won't steer me wrong"

me(I nod and lay my head down )

Bri"Rachel and I broke up, last night..over the phone, well a text actually

started on the phone, then a text so...we re done"

me"Bri you are just telling me now? you ok?"( I put my hand over his

its on  his chest)

Bri"eh I was...waiting to tell you  it s not a big deal , I mean it was

headed to disaster anyways.."

me"well still, it s never easy to break up with  a person I know..

sorry my Bri"

bri"thanks honey , rub my brows?"

me(he wiggles them I smile and do just that, I know how much he

loves it., he starts to feel content I can tell, by his breathing I

see him close his eyes and smile, I ..wanted to ..tell him but..he s so

relaxed and he broke up with Rachel I just don't want to add to

anything ..right now I sigh and smooth his brow till he drifts off to sleep)

 

 Saturday night 

Sal"I'm not one to brag, but I do take pride in my oh so clean light carpeting"

Me"I applaud you sal, your house has that nice, light airy feeling to it, it's quite inviting"(he scoffs and leans in to 

Kiss me, we are in his kitchen after getting some wine , I wrap my arms around his neck and pull hs  taller frame 

Into mine, he moves his hand down my back I'm against the kitchen counter he's ever so slightly pushing into me, I run my hand under 

His t shirt and lightly run my nails over his chest, I feel him shiver and kiss him deeply, he moves his right hand 

From my back and squeeze s my ass, I moan and run my tounge over his bottom lip, he looks at me with "that" look 

I look at him intently he whispers "want to my room?" I nod yes, and he takes my hand and we walk to his room , once there 

He cups my face in his hands and kisses me)

Sal"I want to do this, so much Mia, want you so much, I swear to you very much, I want you "

Me"I want you to sal, I have for ...a long time (right now in this moment saying since I was 17 sounds pathetic) a long time"(he cocks

His head "

Sal"how long s a long time, like hours, days, weeks....or ?"

Me"like or"(he grins and lays us on his bed, he unbuttons my Oxford shirt slowly I'm watching his fingers feeling his breath on me 

The pure joy I'm feeling is Amazing, and we haven't even done it yet he slowly parts my shirt and runs his hand over my lacy plunging 

Pink bra, he moves and places kisses to the flesh around my bra, I pull at the hem of his shirt and he helps me take it off of him 

I rub his chest and back then place kisses along his chest and collarbone, he moans and slides his hand to my jeans unzipping them

Then unbuttoning, he moves his hand into my lace pink panties and he can feel how wet I am, he knows sees me blush)

Sal"you ok(I nod I'm more than ok) baby your so wet, is that all for me"?(I feel my breath hitch in me and whisper yes )"your beautiful Mia

You are so beautiful,"

Me(he pulls my jeans off then reaches around and unclasp s my bra, removing it he holds each boob and licks each nipple 

I moan and arch my back , I reach down to unzip him and feel his bulge in his pants he helps me push them down and off 

I touch the fabric of his dark blue Calvin Klein boxers and rub my hand over that bulge I slowly move my hand into his 

Boxers , he's quite the big boy I grin and kiss him, I pull him out and look down on wow yeah he's a big boy , he shudders and 

Pulls my panties off, then toss es them to the side of his bed, he runs his hand down parting my legs and instantly rubs my clit 

With his middle finger )

Me"sal(I grip his cock tight ) ooo sal "(he stops and slides his long middle finger inside me moving it in and out I moan and 

Start running his cock up, down ) 

Sal"baby, Mia you want me inside of you ?" 

Me"yes,.  Please yes Sal"(I'm desperate for him, he moves to get a condom he has in his top drawer of his night stand and 

Rolls it on, I watch as he moves over me, he's in-between my legs I put my hands on his ass and push it to me, he inches in slowly

Wow it's tight, since hes so big the sensation is overwhelming)

Sal"babe your SO tight!  Omg "

Me"your so big sal, it's so good my god(,I buck up and he starts moving faster I've adjusted to his size and want him to push in and 

Out of me, oh he does and then it's faster I'm moaning, saying his name, he's so sexy he moves a hand down to my pussy and 

Rubs my clit with force ) 

Sal"baby, Mia I'm so close, I ...oh god cum, I want to feel you cum, ba....be!!!(I cum hard my god she's so fucking sexy, she feels me 

Cum, I feel her pussy constrict then I know she's cumming too she moans my name and grabs my face and kisses me, we are panting, little

Sweaty, I kiss her face then pull out , go throw the condom out, wash my hands and get back in bed, she's breathing heavy just not as much 

I kiss her lips )

",That was amazing Mia, so good , honey "

Me"I agree, so good , sal wow,,,just ... I imaged what you were like, my god you surpassed all my thoughts , thank you "

Sal"well I aim to please you my lady(we laugh and I pull her side into me her face is against my chest she lightly rubs it 

This woman, she's got it all, the sex so good, she's so great, I'm really falling for her, we gotta talk to Q, I'm not losing out 

On her, I want to be with her, that's what I know )

Me(I knew he'd be good, him being well endowed that's a plus, he was so sweet, my god I want him , to be mine, I hope 

Its what he wants , I look up at him, yes he's gorgeous he really does make me feel like I'm floating on air)


	7. Excuse me? What did you say?

We just got done filming one episode, and we are doing another which is

great I always like days where we start on time, usually I am late and today

was no exception but not too late. It's a great day, I got to see Mia last

night, we went to see a local band a friend of hers was in , then went

for some sushi then back to her place, where I spent the night and

that was a VERY good night, I can't get enough of her, we have been

together a little over a month, and we are exclusive, the only thing

is, Q still does not know, supposed to talk to him tonight she is., I said

I would do it, even though makes me nervous I mean he ' s Q what's the

problem? maybe we re making this bigger than we think ? I just want

to let him know so others can, man its killing me not telling Joe , people

I am close to . 

 

Murr"what gives, sal?

me" what , do you mean what gives?(we are sitting down on a break

having lunch ) "with what?"

Murr"dude you have to be seeing someone, you are in a good mood alot

smiling, laughing "

Sal"uh I smile and laugh daily, sometimes hourly so..and my mood

is usally good, no guys?"(I look to Joe & Q)

Joe"yeah but we ..have noticed you are acting more happy, giddy even

come on Sal, we know you better than anyone, it's a girl isn't it? you

seeing someone?

Me" I ...might be,  when the time is right you will meet her"

Murr"I knew it!!!  knew it, ok come on where did you meet her? how

long you been seeing her?"

Me"when the time is right , buddy I ..(stumble over my words) you know

I will let you guys know"

Joe" when the time is right?"

Q"yeah what's that mean?"

Me"just...look I promise you , you will know when I am ready ok?

and when she 's ready"

Joe"well I hope it's soon, would love to meet the lady who's making our

Sal so happy, he even has a spring in his step boys!"

Q"well I for one am happy for you Sal, you deserve to be happy

nice to see buddy"

Me(remember you said that I think to myself) "thanks Q , guys

yeah it's pretty great"

Murr"all that smiling,  yeah that's the getting laid smile"

Me(they laugh) "come on now, let's not go there fella's"

Murr" oh I am sure you have went there, at least a few times!"

Me(they are all laughing , I want to kill Murr )"ok ok enough let's

talk about something other than my love life"

Joe"love? you said love Sal? ooh la la "

me(I shake my head & let these 3 continue , good lord if they

only knew)

 

Later that day...

Brian and Mia at her house

Bri"that was so good, I love when you cook"

me"thanks Bri , you know I love to cook when I have time, It s so much

fun and leftovers ...so now what?"

Bri"whatever you want to do darling"

me"well I want to talk to you about ..something "

Bri"sure , anything come on talking is best on the couch

nice and comfy "

Me( I follow him to the couch he sits and puts one leg up and out

and then his other comes up I sit cross legged facing him)

Bri"ok sweetie , what is it  you want to talk to me about?"

me(I watch him take a sip of his ice tea and hold the glass on his leg)

"bri  I ...um...(Oh my God just say it already, this is Bri, your Bri you

have known him since you were 16, he 's your best friend, he loves you

you two have been thru a lot, this is not a big deal ) " I have been seeing

someone (he raises his eyebrows and I see a half smirk) and I wanted

to tell you ...cause well it's been about a month , a little longer..and..

Bri" a month? Mia  honey , why wait so long to tell me?" you ..me we

tell one another everything "

me"I know ..Bri I just wanted, we wanted to ...wait and tell you and

then..I don't know, its silly really "

Bri"we? as in the guy  you are seeing? who is he? does he know me? I

mean why would he care , wait to tell me?"

Me(he's getting anxious he sets his tea glass down on a coaster

on my table, and looks at me)

Me"I am seeing Sal, Sal and I have been seeing one another"

(I feel like I just let all the air out of a balloon he's looking at me like

wait what?)

Bri"excuse me , what did you just say?, Sal? Sal Vulcano? you re dating

him? he's dating you ? "

Me"yes...Sal, your best friend Sal, I am seeing him, we are seeing one

another"

Bri"why?"

Me( I look at him , searching his face he is not happy I can tell, dammit

this is..exactly what I did NOT want to happen)

"why? I ...cause I like him  , he's a great guy "(he stands up runs his hands

thru his hair and looks at me)

Bri"because it's Sal , he's Sal and  my best friend and you (pointing at me)

are my Best friend , and..what the hell? I don't understand how? why?

I mean you like him?(he looks disgusted now I am mad and stand up)

Me" yes I like him a lot, and he 's great Bri, you know he is we

have fun together, I mean I know it may seem odd cause it's new to you

but..."(he cuts me off)

Bri"no it's not..you two do not belong together, oh see he's been all

giddy and happy at work, and we were even teasing him today about that

saying we bet he had a gf well look at who it is,. It's  you ...I can't believe

this Mia...

Me"why are you mad? why do we not belong together? he is so sweet

and he makes me happy, I mean is that not something  you want for me?

I am your best friend Bri"

Bri"yeah who waited to tell me about Sal, you have been seeing him

behind my back? what the hell Mia, and him too"

Me"look how you are acting, you can see why we chose to wait

right?(I touch his arm he pulls it away I feel like I was punched he s mad

his eyes, his face..) "bri plese don't be like this , I love you , Sal loves you

we are....we can still..I "..( loss for words this is so hard)

Bri"you love me, Mia..yeah I know you love me, you love him too?"

Me(I freeze, his eyes go wide then narrow)

Bri"oh this is ...nice..really I mean ..you love him?  you have dated him

what how , many times you love him? good one Mia"

Me"I have loved him a long time , I just never acted on it cause

of you and me and  you and sal"

Bri(he chuckles) " a long time? oh wow..who are you ? we know one

another so well? best friends are we? maybe ...maybe not not telling me

you have been seeing him, now you say you have loved him a long time?

what is that Mia? "(he goes to get his keys and phone I walk after him he s headed to my doorway towards the front store I stand to block him)

Bri"mia move, I'm going home"

Me"no you are not..we need to talk Brian, do not..be like his, ok I know

I should have told you , We should have, but this is why, I knew you

would be upset, not this upset but...Brian you and I ( I take his hand he

does not pull it away ) we are us,. you are my Bri, nothing...no one will

ever change that,. I love you Brian, with all my heart(my eyes are pleading

with his) no one loves me like you do Bri, and I love you that much more

please, do not go ; we talk Bri you and I , we don't walk out on one another"

(he looks down at my hand and rubs his thumb over it a few times he

looks up at me, he looks so sad, I see tears forming in his eyes., he

shakes his head , I squeeze his hand)

Me"bri stay, we can talk , or not talk just ..stay please Bri, do not go please"

 

I wipe the  tears away from my eyes, so I can see driving home, I did

not mean to make her cry, at all, but..I hate the fact she 's dating Sal

I hate the fact she did not tell me right away., I hate the fact he kept

it from me too, Dammit I keep thinking of her looking at the front door when

I pulled out, I left her there crying what kind of asshole am I ? she's my

Mia..I can't do this to her. I ...can't but..I can't accept it either why

I mean she's had a bf here and there , just I never cared as much as

lately, as we are getting older and...feelings change, I can't bring myself

to admit it. I feel like a real jerk, I should call her, text, something I am

almost home,  I am so conflicted right now, I wish she never told me

maybe ignorance really is bliss. I'm home now I look at my cell my ringer was off she called 

Me four times, no voicemail, she texted me nine times I can't even look, I blame myself I knew and 

Fought my feelings for her for a while now, I just didn't wanna ruin us, our relationship, but some nights when 

She was in bed , or the couch next to me I wanted so bad to reach over and kiss her, deeply kiss her I wanted 

To feel her body against mine, run my hands on her, make love to her, I had that urge alot for about a year now

And now Sal....Sal gets to do those things to her, I couldn't let my mind, wander there, I grabbed beers from the 

Fridge and sat on my couch, getting drunk was a good way to not think, ...about Sal and....my girl .

 

 


	8. I don't know what to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

It's almost midnight, she finally stopped crying, at least I hope so, I'm making us some tea, I'm mad, at Q I knew he'd be upset but what

The hell, I don't understand why he's as mad as he is, and I mean man call me ,be mad at me not her, she doesn't deserve this, he won't answer 

Her call s or texts, she's so upset I hate this. I go back to the couch I set her cup down and mine and lay back down next to her, she lays her 

Head on my shoulder and hugs my waist I wrap my arm around her and she sighs, I kiss her head she looks up at me .

Mia"thanks for the tea Sal,"

Me"welcome honey, anything else you need?",

Mia"for Bri to talk to me, for this to be ok" 

Me"he'll come around , you know he's stubborn, I'm just sorry about all this "

Mia"no why are you sorry , you didn't do anything , I'm sorry Sal you came here cause I was upset and ...I'm not good company"

Me"says who"? I think your great company, it'll be ok Mia  it will "

Mia"thank you , Sal"

(She touches my face and moves her lips to mine, my god they are so soft I pull her as close to me as I can, she moves her other arm 

Around my neck, her legs are intertwined with mine, I love feeling her against my body ) 

Me"kissing you , is now one of my favorite things to do,"(,she giggles and kisses my cheek) 

Mia" I enjoy your kisses very much, your so good at it, these lips (touching them) are very kissable , lucky me I get to smooch em " 

Me(I laugh , my god I want her, I hold back since it's been one hell of a night for her, I feel a little had about wanting 

To do that but I can't help it, she's close to me, she smells so freaking good, she s sad I want to make her feel better but initiating sex

Right now would be a dick move, so I don't, damn Q, damn this whole mess of a situation!)

 

It's been almost 24 hours since I had any contact with Mia, its killing ,me  I have so much to say, but I don't want her to know half of it, we have never had secrets between us actually

it really hurts to know she did not want to tell me, I mean I know why , but...I still hate it, I hear my front door open, I know I locked it I get up from the couch and Mia walks in

she has 2 ice teas from Starbucks and food, she sets it all down, takes her Nike's off and hangs her hoodie up I missed her, a lot she s just looking at me.

Mia" enough now Bri, enough we are talking, I know you dont' want to , I know you are mad,. but this is not us, you and me (gesturing to her than me) we dont' act like this

we can get mad, we can argue, but we have NEVER not talked and especially the fact we went to bed mad, remember we said like the married couples do we do not ever

go to bed angry and we did just that Brian, I know you do not like I am with Sal, ok I get that I don't know why you hate it so much, I mean all the reasons I can understand some

but Brian I like him a lot, he's so sweet to me, and kind, I would think you want that for me  Bri, I know its akward , not easy but you owe me, you owe sal more than this

you are my best friend Bri, you say to me you need me, more than I need you ? that's bullshit and you know It is,. I tell you all the time, but you know what (I watch her go to her

purse and pull out an envelope, it looks worn , it s been folded she hands it to me) That's a letter Bri, you remember the night in the hospital , you ..when you thought , (she tears up)

you know ...I can't say it, but you remember what you gave me? "

me" I gave you a letter I wrote you the week before , when I found out how sick I was "

Mia"and you told me what?"

Me"I told you , do not read this, unless I die, I want you to know how much you meant to me, and how much I loved you , and I wanted you to

keep it forever" (she 's crying now, dammit!)

me"right and you gave one to me, your mom & dad, your brothers , Sal , Joe, Murr and Mike, you told me..you looked at me and said

you wrote mine last, because it was the hardest next to your parents, you told me  this, and  that made me feel even more loved Bri, I went home

and put that letter , unread in my safe, I showered, changed and came back to sit with you at the hospital it was around 2 am I sat in the corner you were

sleeping your Mom was too, your dad was reading, I sat there Bri and I wrote you a letter, for you to read when you got better cause I KNEW you would

everything Bri, I put into that letter you are holding, you got better and time passed and I kept it, I did not know if giving it to you was a good idea since

you were so much better and in such a good place I did not want to bring you down, you can read it if  you want, or not , I NEED you in my life Bri I can't do

this like without you (I grin cause that's what I always say to her) you are my best friend, I can't think of a time you were not there when I needed you no

matter what minor or major, I love you Bri, you know that don't you ?(I nod my head) I love you with all my heart Bri, please never do that to me again,

It hurt, it hurt a lot you ignoring my calls, texts , leaving me, (she s sobbing now I can't take It I go and pull her into me, I feel awful I did this to her

I know she loves me, I know how much I mean to her. I was..no am mad about Sal, but I can' t do this to her I have to try, at least try for her I hold her tight

she' s still sobbing her shoulders are shaking I rub her back and whisper I am so sorry Mia, please stop crying, I promise you I won't ever do that again,

she calms down but is still upset I move us to my couch and pull her into my chest she has her arms wrapped around me , I rock her a little trying to comfort her

she wipes her tears on her sleeve and looks up at me, I look down at her, those beautiful hazel eyes)

me"I am sorry Mia, I am so so sorry, I did not mean ...what I did ,,.I was mad..I know..we need to ..talk and , we can I will try ok?(she nods)

for you I will try(just for her I think , she wipes her eyes more and grabs some tissues from the table behind me )

Mia'I missed you Bri(she's wiping her face and pulling her hair away from her face I help her push it back, she leans up and kisses my cheek

& hugs me) I only have one Bri in this world"

Me"and I only have one Mia"(we sit like that for a while I move back so I am kinda laying down , her head is on my chest I feel content, I feel at peace now, the last 24

hours were hell, I wont let my thoughts interfere with my relationship with her again, I will figure it out.

 

Sal's house later on

Me"baby come on, don't be shy I know you look beautiful in it"

Mia"I will be right out Sal, I promise"

me"ok...(I bought her a lavender nightie from Victoria s secret we saw it one day we were walking around the mall thru their window

I told her that would look pretty sexy on you, she said oh yeah? maybe I will get it for you , well I got it for her, I love the fact

she wanted to get it, she opens the door and comes out, I am on my bed in my boxers she is so beautiful she smiles at me

and I gesture with my finger for her to come to me, she comes over and kneels on the bed next to me I pull her into me and kiss her

deeply she holds the right side of my face , I run my hand thru the satin opening of her top, she's so soft, she straddles me and

Kisses my chest)you are sexy baby so sexy, this was perfect for you( run my hands across her bare thighs opening them a little

She reaches her hand inside my boxers,her fingers run over the head of my dick , it feels so good, her, she feels so good I move in 

To kiss her and lick her bottom lip she groans, I reach up and gently touch her boobs I rub each nipple she moans and squeezes my 

Dick harder , she looks at me, and moves off of me, she turns to kneel and her ass , sweet ass is by my chest I watch her move down 

My boxers , she leans down and licks my length up and down, twirls her tounge over the head then takes me in her mouth omg 

I pound my favorite fist on the bed )me" Mia baby , omg, feels amazing, you...so good , she's sucking , I can't my god it's sooo good 

Mia, fuck I'm close, baby "(she nods and keeps going ) I let her know in case she doesn't want to swallow she's not moving I feel 

My legs shake and I cum, I pull her hair a little she swallowed all my cum, so hot she turn and sits back on me I'm we sweaty , flushed 

And feel so good , she smiles, I wink at her and kiss her hard I flip her so she's on her back I kiss all over her neck, lick each nipple move 

Down kissing her stomach, I reach her panties and slowly peel them down and off, she has perfectly trimmed hair, my god 

It's perfect, I look up at her shes looking at me anticipation is all over her face I kneel in-between her legs 

And dip my head down I lick her slowly, she moans my name, I lick more , she's really moving around I place a hand firmly on her thigh 

To try and keep her in place, still, she grabs my pillow and yells my name, I feel her pussy pulsing I know she's close 

She tells me shes cumming , I feel ,it taste it she reaches down to grab my hair I love she tugged it I crawl back up her body

She's blushing 

Me"honey,, you ok?"

Mia"that was, incredible I, wow Sal, (I smile and kiss her she moans and runs her tounge inside my mouth I move my body and align

Myself at her opening , I push inside her, not fast. Know she has to adjust to my size, she starts thrusting back I take tha

As a sign and thrust faster )

Mia"sal....Sal... perfect my ..god.sal do not stop!"

Me"I'm not baby , I'm ....not....Mia baby I'm....close so close !"

Mia"come sal, cum baby "(I move my finger to her clit and rub it I want her to cum too, she does I follow her I cum hard, 

My god  I move off of her and kiss her face, she puts an arm over my chest , head on my shoulder)

Me"well, that was.... perfection"

Mia"perfection, oh Sal, yeah baby , yeah it was"(I grin and hold her close I'm so content, she's perfect for me, so great)

 

 

 


	9. Our time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

She's been seeing Sal for almost two months, I'm not going to say it's easy for me , it's not, but she's happy and we have our time , Brian and 

Mia time, she's not with him 24/7 and in any relationship that's never a good thing, we are almost finished up wrapping it's getting 

Cold now that new York chill is in the air, I love the fall, the change in season, and Mia's Birthday is in the fall, we have our own Birthday 

Tradition, started around college we are always together at midnight to wish one another a happy birthday to be the first person to

Do so, we've only missed it twice , and mine cause I was on tour. I'm getting ready to shoot a promo when I hear my text go off  Its

Mia's tone I have set 

Sender Mia: I came home, couldn't find Cooper called him, and called him, he was up in my room Bri he's gone 

Sender Bri: I'm coming now honey 

Bri( I walk over to Pete and tell him , personal emergency I have to leave, I go tell the guys what happened and go )

Joe"aww man , that's awful, I know she adores that dog"

Sal"yeah, she did, (I'm checking my cell I see no message from her, I know how close her and Q are, but no text, I shouldn't be upset 

But yet I am)

Joe"sal don't be upset she let Q know first, I know you are "

Sal"I'm not......ok fine , she didn't text me at all Joe, I mean I'm her boyfriend , "(I shake my head and get my backpack ready )

Joe"she will, sal she just found her dog dead, and wasn't Q the one who went with her to pick him out from the shelter?"

Sal"yep, ok I'm out have a good night Buddy see ya tomorrow"(I don't wanna talk about it anymore I just wanna get out of here )

 

I walk out of the back from the Veterinary hospital we too Cooper to, I carried him in they met me in the back , Mia is filling out 

Paperwork for his cremation, I sit next to her shes crying so hard she can't write, I take the clipboard from her and finish the form's

I go up to hand them to the very kind and sympathetic girl behind the counter, I give  her my credit card she tells me how sorry she 

Is, and quickly gets what needs to be done, done his ashes will be ready in about ten days I thank her and take Mia's hand and 

Leave, she's resting her head on my window crying, it starts to rain , great that doesn't help I take her hand in mine .

Bri"Mia, honey (I'm at a loss for words, Cooper has been slowing down as of late, he was 14 years old, we knew it was coming, I'm 

Glad he went in his sleep, as hard as this is, if we had to put him to sleep it would have been really awful, She cries all the way back to her 

House, I open her door and we walk in, she stops and looks at me Mia"he won't be greeting me at the door anymore, oh Bri!"(she sinks to the 

Floor sobbing I sit next to her and hug her close to me, I rub her back and kiss her head, I'm crying now I loved Cooper and her 

Sobbing is breaking my heart, time passes , she s settled down, the sobbing but still crying she moves her head from my chest 

And looks at me Mia"your hoodie is all wet, I'm sorry" she wipes her face it's all red , her eyes are puffy she leans on my shoulder 

We back into the wall in the hallway

Me"ahh it'll dry, can I do anything for you ?"  She shakes her head no and puts her hand on my cheek I look into her eyes Her hazel

Eyes are so sad 

Mia" thank you for , taking him , and being her Bri, I couldn't have without you "

Me"honey , of course, no place else I would be "(she nods then starts crying again and moves to hug my waist and lay her head on my 

Chest it gets dark we've been here a while on her floor in her hallway )

Mia(gets up and gives me her hand she pulls me up and hugs me )" now that we're stiff from the floor, sorry Bri"

Me"I'm fine, i mean (I Hunch over holding my back) I may walk like this for a few days but, you think anyone would notice?"(she laughs 

Which makes me happy)

Mia"nah they won't notice, they can't get past your handsome ness, is that a word even?"(we laugh a little)

Me"I think so "(I stretch to the ceiling) that felt good, you want some tea?" 

Mia"I was going to make us some, sit Bri I got this ,"(she smiles weakly and I stay in the kitchen with her, me neither of us talk 

We have a comfortable silence between us, she hands me my tea and sits at the table with me 

Mia"remember when we adopted him? (Smiling )he was so crazy on the drive home licking you, then sitting on my lap, wagging his tail

Looking out the window, we got him a dog bed, and he slept with me day one"

Bri"cause you wanted him to feel safe, which he did, he was a good boy , he was very much loved, and he knew it Mia (she starts 

Crying again) hey and remember she didn't like my ex or yours" (She wipes her eyes and laughs;)

Mia"he has good taste, he really didn't like yours , mine he didn't like, but would look at him and saunter away like I have 

No time for you, and your lovely ex ,  did not like you called yourself Cooper's daddy, since I was his mommy , give me a break!"

Me(we didn't say our ex's names , we agreed on that years ago) "she was always jealous of you, "

Mia"I was so nice to her , I liked it at first then,....I saw who she really was, and was done with her "

Me"she said you never liked her, I said no , at first she did, but ...she was sure I was in love with you, I mean not just loved you 

But in love with you, "

Mia"were you?"

I look at her, she's serious , I feel my self start to sweat, did she really just ask me that? Omg do not say anything stupid 

She then laughs and hits my arm playfully 

Mia"got you , aww sorry for teasing you "

Me"lots of people think that about us....."(I trail off there are alot of emotions tonight , this isn't the best idea)

You hungry? I'm a little, you should eat something Mia, even if it's little ,  I'll make us some grilled cheese, soup too? 

Sounds good "(I'm rambling, I know, she's just looking at me ) "you wanna shower than it'll be ready ok?",

Me"sure Bri,...thank you "(I hear up to take a shower, that was odd, I mean what was that? My cell rings it's sal he knows about 

Cooper, he tells me how sorry he is, and if I need anything, we talk for a bit, he's so sweet he says I'll see you tomorrow looking 

Forward to our date, me too, apologize for not calling him sooner, he said he understands, he know s Bri is here , he said he didn't want to 

Intrude on our time, I said you are a great guy Sal and thank you, I'm so thankful he's so understanding.

 

I can feel a hand on my back I turn over in bed to face Bri, it's late, middle of the night he said I was crying in my sleep, I had 

No idea, he wipes my face , and then rubs my back, I look into his brown eyes, they are gorgeous, I can see them in the moonlight

I move closer to him I place my hand on his cheek, move my lips to his , I move my hand from his cheek Me"Bri, can I kiss you?" He nods yes 

I place my lips on his , they are soft I kiss him deeply, he presses his body into mine I moan and push my tounge into his mouth , he moans 

And runs his hand down my back , I reach my hand under his shirt and run my hands up and down his chest 

Bri"baby, I...omg you , I wanted to kiss you like that, for so long, my god I love you "

Me"Bri my sweet , sweet Bri I love you too , Bri do you want to (I take his hand and place it just over the top of my panties he moans 

Loudly and gently slips his hand inside, his middle finger runs along my clit , I'm so wet, I could cum so easily but I want to wait 

Bri"your so wet, Mia baby I have wanted to do this for sooooo long, have you?"

Me"yes, my Bri, I want you in me, Brian fuck me, I want you to fuck me, Brian you, just you Wil you ? 

Bri"omg Mia I will fuck you , fuck you so good, no one will ever compare your mind Mia"!

I feel someone shaking my shoulder , I'm not,.   Wth?

Bri"Mia wake up, Mia you ok?"(I see Brian looking at me he looks concerned...I look around my room at Bri ...I was dreaming? Omg that 

Was . ...not real? Did I just have a sex dream about Bri??!!!"

Me"I'm ok sorry if I woke u"(I get up )"I need water, you want one"

Bri"sure I'll take one  you sure your ok ?"(,she nods yes I watch her go, I lay back on my pillow, she was dreaming about me 

And....it was a sex dream, asking me to have sex with her saying my name, holy shit!!!" She , I'm sure doesn't know 

I heard her, I gotta say, I like it, I like it way too much !!)


	10. What the hell is wrong with me?

I'm at my friend Denny's house, we were fireman together we trained at the academy the same year, we became good friends and have 

Continued to remain that way, he's a good guy, I miss the fireman days, although I love doing my show.

Denny"Brian buddy just tell her, man I don't know why you waited as long as you are, you liked her a long time ago 

More than just friends, I think you liked her, when you were dating Mallory"

Bri"no, I mean just as a friend then, I admit as of late it's been..harder for me since she's seeing Sal"

Denny"that may not work out bro, I mean it's still new, who knows Sal is Sal and you are you "

Bri",and that means what?"

Denny" bro I have known you 15 years almost, I have known Mia about that long, seen you two together she s been to my house, or out with us for get together's

I see how you look at her, Lisa sees it too ,she has mentioned it to me more than once, Mia loves you I can see that, you have been there for her in

most instances, when  a man is there like you are for her, she has

to have a certain feeling, I mean I love Lisa been married to her 18 years

and she knows nothing I won't do for her and she s the same for me,

that's special Brian, not every couple has that, you two started out

friends, best way to start a relationship, that's how I met Lisa, friends

first, you know that, all I am saying is..its right infront of you

you going to let that go?"

Bri" Sal..I don't want to hurt him , its a dick move after all these years for

me to say hey Mia I like you and I mean more than a friend, the timing is

horrible man."

Denny"or it is? maybe this will make you get up off your ass and tell

that woman she belongs with you , cause she does Brian, she

does "

 

I am at my brother Dominic s house , talking to his wife my favorite sister

in law, Marty, I told her about my dream , I need some advice something

I can't tell Brian obviously. but..it's getting to me.

Marty" well here s what I think...you and Bri , best friends, I get  that

I like him a lot, Dom does too, those 3 little monsters I call my kids

like him, he s a great guy, I have met Sal, he seems really nice too

is he Brian?"

me"well no..he is sal..what? I am ..not getting, understanding you "

marty" honey Brian is..I think your one"

me"my one? are you ..really you think that? how long have you

thought that?"

marty" years...."

me"and you just share that with me now?"

marty" no I have given subtle hints, I just..never wanted to be like

your mom, dad..you know I have heard them ask you countless times

why do you hang with him so much if you are not dating him, he's

keeping you from finding love, you know which is all bullshit not

true, I wanted , hoped you would see that but I really did say

stuff about him Mia, maybe you just did not pick up on it

or you knew in your heart what I was saying was true"

me"I ....do not..UGH I mean I am dating Sal, you know how long

I have liked him , and now..this? why ? I can't even understand

how I let myself be this ...stupid, I really like Sal, I do...then the

whole dream thing with Bri and...Marty he was so sweet, so good

to me with Cooper...he loved him too, but he just..I mean he's always

there for me, is there any other guy out there like him?"

marty" one that loves you as much as Bri? honey I don't; think so

I am not saying Sal is not great.for me..all the years I have seen

you with Brian, I can see it Mia, do you think he feels something

more for you  too?"

me" he...I don't know , somedays I think that but I think its just me

thinking that cause of how I have been feeling these past few months

I don't know Marty, I know I love him"

marty" you and Sal have sex yet?"

me"yes, (smiling) a few times"

marty(laughing) 'well that s good, I mean you know as long as he

was ..good ?"

me(I nod my head yes , oh yes) "see I had sex with  him, and

sex dream about Bri , oh my God I am a horrible person Marty!"

marty"no! you are not..Mia sweetie, you are human, remember that

human"

 

Later that day/night

Sal"come on,it s not scary, Mia you know I do not like scary things"

(us looking at a movie poster)

me"Sal  I saw the previews, it was that supernatural stuff"

Sal"a little, its more of a comedy , I swear to you"

me(I take his hand he is offering)

me"ok..but if it s scary I will be under your hoodie thru it seeing

as I did not bring one"

sal(laughing) "honey you can have my hoodie anytime you want it:"

We go in and find seats after getting popcorn and water he smells

really good, my goodness, the movie starts and yes its funny but scary

parts are in there, needless to say his hoodie was mine and I was under

it about 20 min into the movie, I told him , and its funny  to me cause

he does not like scary either, I am not sure of all the scary parts when

I heard a blood curdling scream from the screen and Sal  yell oh my god! and

grab my leg, yeah no way this hoodie was coming off my head any time

soon, later after he apologized many times and I assured him it was ok

we went to get some frozen yogurt & sat outside at the tables they had

there to eat it, it was fall but not a cold night, just a slight breeze he

reaches into his jeans  pocket and hands me a small silver box wrapped

sal"for you sweetheart"

me"sal..you got me something?"

Sal"I did..open it..."

me( I look at him , he 's grinning I open It up and take the top off

it's a silver bracelet on it, is a paw print charm with Cooper 's name on it

and a little angel with wings I instantly tear up) "sal this is..so ..sweet

it's , thank you , Sal ( hold the bracelet and pull him close & hug him

and kiss him , I wipe my eyes and he helps me put it on_)

Sal:it s hard I know , Mia, I know you loved him so much, just something

I had made, so you can ..ya know..just for you "

me(I lean in and kiss him again)"thank you sal, this was very sweet

and so thoughtful, I ...want you to know..that I was going to text you

about Cooper, I just...it was hard Sal, and Bri , well he went to pick him

out with me, he loved Cooper as much as I did...I don't want you to think.."

Sal(shakes his head no)_" I get it Mia I do , I will be honest and say

it was kinda hard for me, cause you just told Q at first but I know

within me, I need to let ..understand things more between the two

of you , I know it wont always be easy  for me, but I can try ok?"

me"I understand sal, and thank you for ..that and the bracelet,

just thank you so much(I hug him tight again and kiss him )

Sal"you want to come back to my place?" ( I nod yes and he smiles

a big smile and off we go)

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Feelings...can suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

She's asleep next to me, I think I wore her out, in a good way. I only have one reservation about letting myself fall hard for her, Q. Its still ..odd for him and I ... he s my best friend, I love him I do

that's why I held off on asking Mia out,. I wanted to years back, but I thought he and I ..well it would be weird, kinda like him dating one of my sisters, I love the fact she told me that she

has liked me for a while, she was so honest with me, even though she blushed a lot telling me , it was cute, I have not been so lucky in love , as they say , as of late. I am hoping Mia and I can

make this work.

 

I got up to get water and slide back into bed, he is sound asleep, he really is a great guy, and very generous in more ways than one. I rest my hand on his chest and watch my hand

move slightly up and down as he breathes, he's what I thought he would be, as in dating him. I just cannot shake that dream from my head, and I feel terrible I am even thinking about it now

after being in his bed, but..I just can't forget, and it's silly really , I mean it s Bri.., he does not feel that way , right? Oh my God Mia shut your mind off and go to sleep, what the hell is

wrong with you? I just can't.... I move and place my lips along his shoulder and gently kiss it, moving down to his neck I nibble at it then gently 

Suck on the part just under his jawline, he begin s to stir....I slowly move down his naked body I move the blanket and sheet down gently 

I hover my lips by his groin and look up at him, he's still asleep , I go back to moving my lips to his  thigh I gently place my hand on 

It and take a hold of him, I lick the tip and move my mouth to take him in it, I start sucking and I feel him move , I suck a little faster 

He's starting to get hard , I feel his fingers in my hair I hear his raspy voice "oh my....fuck...Mia...that's so good baby!" I smile 

I love his raspy voice so sexy, I love how good I am making him feel, his breathing is more rapid I feel his chest rise and fall 

Quicker , I love being in control of him like this, I start using my hand on what doesn't fit in my mouth "Mia(he yells oh my god I'm so wet 

All his moaning , and tasting him )"fuck baby, ..I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum, you make me so hard.. I (he tenses up and cums, he's moaning 

And yanking my hair now, I love tasting him, I lick him up and down and move back up , his eyes are closed arm over his face breathing hard 

I kiss his chest he moves his arm and looks at me )"I woke up to you giving me a blow job, baby , fuck that was amazing, mind blowing "

Me"hmmm I couldn't resist, you are irresistible Mr Vulcano"

Sal"yeah well....I know ...(we both smile) now ...(he moves his hand down till he feels my wetness)"baby your soaking wet "(he slides a 

Finger over my clit, oh my god more please)" so slippery, all for me baby?" 

Me"yes, your taste, your moans made me very excited"(he nods and rubs my clit fast, then slow, it's making me crazy)

Sal"you want me to rub your clit?"(I feel my face heat up, he's never said anything like this to me before, I nod yes )"I can't hear 

You baby , say Sal rub my clit, "(I say it just above a whisper , he rubs it very slow it's torture) good baby (he kisses me deeply)"now 

Tell me, do you want to cum by my middle finger or my tounge?"(I groan and buck my hips up)

Me"I...d..don't...know.. I ..lo..love them...bb..both....(I can barely form a sentence, he smirks and sticks his middle finger in me I yell 

His name he's pumping in and out slowly) 

Sal"well, I'm going to lick you, ok?(I nod yes )"this pussy ...."(and with that he goes down , I don't last long he licked me three times 

I came, came so hard, I yelled his name he moved back up and kisses me, I can taste myself I don't care, this man made 

Me explode, I look into his eyes, my god they are gorgeous, he pulls me so my head is on his chest I feel comfortable, content

I drift off to much needed sleep)

 

Sal"Sam just  come on...enough "

Sam"sal dude, you have a hicky under your ear lobe, it's freaking great "

I know Q is pissed, most of the crew have been joking around all day about it, frankly it's getting old I'm tired of it 

I honestly didn't notice it till my way to filming today, it's not even that big, as soon as he heard our cameraman Hank giving me 

Shit about it,  Joe and Murr tried to change the subject many times, fml I hate this )

Sal"ok enough already , ha ha let's move on Sam..."

Sam"hey I'm new here, I gotta bug ya, well maybe it's enough, man she like some wild one huh?"

Before i can reply Q is in his face 

Q"you better shut your fucking mouth, before I do it for you!"

Sam(hands up) "Im uh....sorry (he looks confused looks at me then Q) I was kidding "

Q"it's disrespectful, enough !"(Sam walks away Q looks at me then walks away)

 

Mia "Bri you want ranch or Italian or honey mustard for your salad dressing?"

Me"ranch thanks "(she's over my house making us dinner, its Wednesday night we watch criminal minds then my sci Fi 

Show, I am still pissed about today, infact I really thought when she got here I'd be pissed with her, I'm not , I saw her and 

My day got perfect, well night I mean, do I wanna think about her giving him that Hickey? Nope...I hate it but,,,this is me...

Me trying to not let it Interfere with mine and Mia's relationship, I love her too much , but it's not as easy as I had hoped but 

As I look at her in my kitchen cooking and talking to the kitties, and knowing she's here for the next four hours , yeah 

I'll do it.....and hopefully I can keep doing it.


	12. How much longer can I do this?

Sal"Mia, honey come on it will be fun, and I really want you to come"

me(thinking, I would love to go to Vegas, I have been five times, 3 with Bri, 2 with friends for bachelorette parties , I just ..Idk feel funny about going

knowing Bri is there and that he knows I am sharing a room with Sal, I mean he knows we are a couple, just ..I know how I feel about certain things

and..maybe I should not go)

Me"Sal. I need to take time off too, I don't know if I can get a sub in for me"

Sal' We leave Thurs night, you are off Friday's you would only need a sub for Monday, you can't get one, for one day?"

me"I will try Sal, ok? I will put a request in "

Sal"you gotta come, we film a few days there  , but I will have down time too "

me( I smile at him, oh wow he's so handsome, he's sitting on my couch, we went out earlier , had dinner walked around window shopping, talking

he deserves my answer, not this wishy washy crap I am giving him , I go sit by him and kiss his cheek he smiles and puts his arm around me )

me"I should be able to get a sub for that Monday Sal, thanks for asking me to go"(he gives me that come on look)

Sal"Mia, who else would I take?  Um..yeah just you , we will have some fun and Joe &  his woman...no wait wifey are going, we can hang

pool time"

me" I love hanging at the pool, that alone..well ok and you, your sweet smile (kissing him) is just as enticing as the pool...wait..no

your kisses much better than a pool ...right?"(we both laugh and he kisses along my neck and then my lips"

sal"I am ...really happy ..Mia...I am...I really like being with you , (tousling my curls) do you  know that?"

me( I nod and kiss him ...deeply I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him to me )" I know , I see it, sense, it

feel it Sal, you have made me feel...so good, so happy, you treat me so well Sal"

sal"a princess? a queen? cause that's what you are to me , I just...adore you Mia...and...um (looking at his hands on my waist then back to my eyes)

I don't just say that Mia, I really mean it, you know by now at least I think you do, I am a man who does not say things he does not mean, and

not easily as well.."

me(he makes my heart swell, I nod and quietly  tell him , I do..Sal..I do know and give  him a lingering kiss...he gently lays us down and

we take it all very slowy, the kissing, the touching, removal of clothes, and the love making, it was the most intimately sweet, time I have

ever had with Sal, as much as it thrills me, it scares me just as much)

 

Joe"glad she 's going Sal..we will have some fun, we always do..I think Murr is going alone, I bet  Q is too"

Me"as far as  I know...Joe I ...gotta tell you (I play with my food on  my plate and look around the patio of the resteraunt I met Joe

at for lunch today. a cool , brisk day)" I really like her Joe, I think..... I love her , Joe I think I love Mia"

Joe"Sal, buddy that's great, I mean I know...how you ..are in realtionships...I know this one has been...maybe will continue to be a challenge cause of the

 Q factor, but  I know you are happy, I see it , when us 4 went to dinner, it was evident Sal, you look at her..with affection and she looks at you like that too

Sal, man all I want is for you to be happy Sal..have you said I love you to her?"

Me"not yet...I am ...man afraid to say it Joe, you know the last ,,,few times I let myself say it ..to who I was with. I ...got screwed over , and it hurts man

I don't want that hurt again...but I know I love her and I will tell her...at some point, maybe tomorrow, next week, sometime I will, I just gotta get over

that feeling from the past"

Joe"I get that, man I have been there, but do not ...wait long Sal, ok?"

Me(I nod and take a forkful of my chicken, I feel so much better I talked to Joe, a hint of sorrow creeps in cause I can't tell Q too , my other best friend , but

obviously that won't be happening)

 

three weeks later....

 

Viva Las Vegas! whoa it s hot but man I love this place , and here we are

me, Murr, Joe, his wife, Sal and my Mia, holding hands waiting in the

lobby , we are off to the side, the crew & staff are getting room keys we

don't hang too long in case people start to notice us and they always do

we are all on the same floor, I walk to my room and oh great look

who s next to me , my two best friends, great ..wonferful , eh the light

turns green and I open my door , wave at them and say see you soon

I go in and flop on my bed, I need to get it together, we film later I

need to focus on that & not the fact She' s in the room next to me

and not with me, how much longer can I do this?) I hear a knock, but not

on my door by the hallway.., I look and hear it again, oh adjoining

door, for an adjoining room,...ahh fuck I think , I go to it and open

it to a smiling Mia, I smile how can I not?)

Mia"hello Bri (she comes in and looks around) nice digs"

me( I laugh) uh I bet it 's just like yours"

Mia"for the most part...so we are here? remember when we came here? oh the fun"

Bri"yep you and me ...three times, lots of good times and memories my

Mia"

Mia" we are going to that diner right? just off the strip? the one we

have gone to everytime?"

Me( I did not think we were, since sal is here) "uh sure , yeah of course"

(wait I hope she means just us)

 Mia"we can get up early and go just the two of us tomorrow?

Me(yes!!!, )"Sure honey , what are you gonna do when we leave to film ?"

Mia"Bri...there s an awesome pool here, I'm going to lay on a chair, tan, have a daquari or two and relax ,Bessy is going too"

Me"as long as you aren't going alone, creeps everywhere Mia, I'd be too worried about you it you were alone,"

Mia"Bri I'm aware of my surroundings"

Me"yeah I know, but you know ..and your beautiful Mia "

Mia(I feel myself blush, my face is full of heat, wth is wrong with me?  Oh wow..deep breaths ),"thanks Bri ..have a good 

Filming time (that's really a stupid thing to say), ", I'll see you later "

Me"enjoy the pool "(I watch her go into her room. What was that blushing about? I've called her beautiful before, wth?!)

 

Sal"I'll text you when I m just about done wrapping up, the spots we chose are like twenty five mins from here",

Me(I watch him clean his sunglasses and move to him I put my arm around his waist reach up on my tip toes and kiss him with tounge 

He grabs and grabs my waist pulling me into him)

Sal"baby, what was that"?

Me"a don't forget me while your gone kiss&

Sal"uh , that s not going to happen , you (kissing her ) are (kissing her ) my (kissing her ) angel, who I adore(kissing her)

 Me"mmmmm Sal you keep those kisses up and you're going to be late to filming "(He raise's his eyebrows )

Sal"baby...I can't wait till tonight "(I kiss her again and lick her bottom lip, she loves that and the moan I hear hits that theory home)

 

Murr"oh come on, we were supposed to wrap an hour ago!"

Joe"almost done , your in a town that doesn't stop, what's the rush, you can stay up and...do whatever you plan on...doing 

So...."

Murr"uh I still wanna be done, you know you do too, your wife's waiting on you "

Joe"cool your jets man"

Murr"eh..Q we are still going out right ?"

Q"yeah, I mean I gotta shower and change, but...yeah...Sal you coming ? I know Joe isn't "

Sal"uh I don't know, it's later than I thought we'd be done, I was planning on dinner with Mia, now that's pushed back, if not 

Tonight , tomorrow we can we film earlier, so it'll work....well hopefully, cause this didn't today"

Q"ok, just you and me Murr, night on the Vegas strip "v

Joe"and God help that Vegas strip "(laughter )

 

I open the door and instantly the smell of food hits me, like really good food and a lavender smell, I walk around the corner from 

The front hallway, I see a table, two chairs, two candles burning

Me"Mia ?"

Mia"hey honey "

She comes out in a light blue tank top, and matching short bottoms, they are silky , there lace around the leg part on the bottoms and along 

The hemline of the tank, omg she's sexy , she walks over reaches up and kisses me, she takes my hand and kisses it 

Mia"the food got here about ten mins ago , I had a robe on when I answered the door I saw that look, Mr Vulcano...

You hungry we can eat now "

Me", I m hungry but uh,...not for food , baby "(I run my hand down her side , to her left cheek I squeeze her ass cheek, then push her 

Into me she moans, I know she can feel how hard I am it's against her she smiles and moves her hand over my crotch rubs me over 

My shorts, she then kneels Infront of me and unbuckles my belt, she unzips my shorts the whole while looking in my eyes , she pulls my 

Boxers down then licks her lips, my god I'm going to burst she pulls my boxers down past my knees to my shorts I feel her breath on 

My dick

Mia"sal, sweet sweet Sal, can I suck on you ?"

Oh my god I almost come undone

Me "yes,  (,I swallow hard)

Mia"tell me, Sal your in charge "

She says that just above a whisper, she's never asked me, be in charge omg I love this 

I look down and yank her hair a little

Me"suck me mia, now "

She smiles and then puts her mouth on me, omg she s sucking it, holding it so she has a grip on it I'm getting weak in my knees 

I'm pulling her hair now , moaning her name the sensation is so good, I feel it, I'm going to cum, I tell her she nods her head and she 

Sucks faster, I release and cum in her mouth , my god , she moves a minute or so later, then stands up I look into her eyes lean 

Down and kiss her lips, this gorgeous lips that were just on me,

Mia"sal, what would you like next?"

That's right I'm in charge, my god look at her , I take her hand and take us to the bed , it overlooks the city all the lights it's 

So cool , I pull her into the bed and on top of me I'm naked from the waist down I hold her face in my hands and 

Kiss her deeply she sighs and touches my face runs her hand down my beard , I stare into her eyes, I know she wants me to be 

In charge and I wanna be, but at this moment I can't she looks so sweet I have to tell her I adjust my legs so she can lay easier on me,

She adjusts herself 

Me"tell me...what you're thinking baby (I carress her cheek with the back of my hand, she leans into my hand closes her eyes then 

Opens them )

Mia"I'm thinking how happy these last three months, six days and hmm like ten hours (I grin) have been with you Sal, and that I 

Want you to know as happy as I am, I'm scared too "

Me"scared? Of what ?",

Mia"losing you, my feelings are so strong , I ...."

She's looking at me so sweet my...god this woman 

Mia"I love you Sal, I honestly love you "

Oh my God I...she loves me, she said it, my baby ...

Me"Mia baby I ...love you too, I really do, I've wanted to say it for ...a while now, truth be told I was scared too..."

Mia"and now we've said it, here in Vegas, in this room, me...on top of your half naked body "

I laugh in turn making her laugh I wrap my arms around her she lays her head on my chest in this exact moment I m in total 

Peace , after a few mins she moves her head to look at me, bites her bottom lip, which turns me on, then trails kisses around my neck 

I can feel me starting to get hard , she can too I hold her cheek and lick her bottom lip she moans and grinds into me 

Me"I'm in charge right ?"(she nods yes  , I hold her flip her to her back, my hands on the bed on either side of her face I'm looking 

Down her body and back up, I move my hand over her nipples , over that sexy silk tank top, I then move it up and she moves to let me 

Take it off of her, I push down the bottoms and lick my lips staring at her sweet pussy, I move to kneel in-between her legs 

Me"wider , spread your legs wider (she does I lean down and lick her my god she's delicious I lick slow and deliberately she moans my

Name  breaking apart each letter, love it, I'm licking faster now she's shaking , her cum flows on my tounge she's wriggling and saying sal 

I move up her kiss her hard, I'm ready , licking her turned me on 

Me"get on your hand and knees "

She nods and does it I get behind her and grab her hips I slowly enter her, I don't miss the condom since she s now on birth control

I slide in she moans loudly , I move in and out a little faster 

Me"baby how's that ?",

Mia""oohh Sa...Sal sooooo ....oooh it feels so different this way my god!!!"

Me"ooh baby your so fucking  sexy, (I start pumping in and out now she grabs at the sheets and yells I reach under her and finger her clit

She's losing it, I love it, I feel her cum , sends me over the edge I explode into her,......she turns to look at me I wink at her 

She smiles, I pull out and we both lay down 

Mia"sal, I've never had sex , that good my god sal your amazing" (I love that, I feel proud I kiss her and she cuddles into my side 

Me"Mia baby, I've never wanted any woman as much as I want you "(she looks at me whispers I love you )


	13. The Reality of it is...

It's about 9:40 am , I woke up around ten min ago, Mia is curled up next to me asleep, we feel asleep around 1 am the time change is starting to kick my butt, but I am loving this trip , more  
than I thought I would, to have the woman I love , tell me she loves me, I still smile thinking of that moment, I let my mind get carried away with me as I lay her, looking at her, to down the  
road, her and I , kids, I never thought about that part of my life, cause it was just not working and honestly I like having to not answer to anyone, I come and go as I please, no commitments as   
in on a relationship level , but being with her, time spent with her, I can see that part of my life come into focus, and it's excited and nerve wracking at the same time, I close my eyes and just listen  
to her breathing , I hear what sounds like a woman's voice muffled but I hear it, I sit up ..I can still hear her, now I hear a man's voice..wait that's Q? I get up to move by the door that adjoins our  
rooms, yeah that's a woman in there with Q, I walk away to go back to bed, I see Mia up , she gives me a smile I go back and lay by her.  
Mia"hello, what cha doin?" (she kisses my chest)  
me"nothing, sleep well?"( I am not telling her a woman is in there with Q, it would be...I am just not)  
Mia"very, this bed is so comfortable , and I was a little tired from...."( I smile at her she blushs a little , I love it, she gets up)  
going to brush my teeth be back "  
I get up to check my cell and I can hear the woman...is she moaning? OMG she is, damn Q ...I put my cell down and go into the bathroom Mia is brushing her teeth I go in and   
get my toothbrush to brush , run the water, I don't want Mia to hear that woman, omg can you say not a good situation , I finish up , she 's going thru her bag she has on the bathroom counter  
I wrap my arms around her waist and look at her in the mirror, she places her hand over mine that are gathered on her stomach  
Mia" I Gotta Say, you are sexy, but when you put those glasses on (she points to my eye glasses) I just want to ravish you , do people still say ravish?" ( I laugh an nuzzle her neck making her  
laugh more)  
Me" I enjoy ravish, which by the way feel free to do that to me anytime you like, you know ravish me"  
Mia'even in public? I mean people will talk, blah blah blah "  
(we laugh and I turn her around and kiss her, deeply , I stop and lick her bottom lip she groans, perfection)  
Me"works everytime"  
Mia"yes, yes it does , more please?"  
I smile and kiss her again and run my tounge ove her bottom lip she moves her hands down my back and rubs it up and down , I love her hands on me, I look at her)  
Me"so the glasses really do it for you ?"  
Mia"oh yes, Mr Vulcano, oh yes , I have one handsome boyfriend"  
I blush at that comment and she looks at me, tilts her head  
Mia'What? did...I mean ...you are my boyfriend, did that sound odd..or?"  
Me"no , say it again..."(she smiles now and kisses me)  
Mia'My boyfriend, is very handsome"  
Me" I meant the boyfriend part, but I mean throwing handsome in there is actually great "  
we share more kisses then start to get ready she s almost dressed looking can I say , beautiful , I go to pick a shirt out I hear a loud thud then laughter she looks at me  
Mia"what was that?"  
me(I am sure it was Q and whoever is in there )  
Me'uh not sure..."  
Mia"came from Bri's room I think ...what the heck?"  
she goes to the door then we clearly hear a woman's voice, she 's moaning, oh my God she stops and turns around her face I can't tell if she s upset or disgusted or...  
Mia"well I guess Bri has company, hmm we were going to breakfast at that diner, I guess not want to go have breakfast or  
walk around? something you want to do? its your off day..well I mean you film tonight I know, want to do something?"  
Me"yeah let s get outta here , we can walk around see where we want to eat, and then what else to do"  
Mia"great I am ready when you are "

later...

I sent bri a few texts I guess he s too busy with the slut he brought back to his room to reply, whatever it's now after 2 pm and no reply, am I mad? yeah we had  
this morning planned, but it s ok I love being with Sal , I have to ask myself....why am I SO mad? cause he skipped our diner breakfast OR...that he has some  
woman in his room? Sal and I are headed back to the hotel we stop and get some drinks for the room, I stand behind him , wrapping one arm around his waist no one  
notices him , he has sunglasses on and a hat I think it helps, I turn to hear a woman cackling, I see it's Bri and some brown haired woman hanging all over him   
he's laughing, he walks her to the hotel doors and she kisses him pats his chest and leaves, he turns to go upstairs then I see him walk into one of the shops  
me"sal I am going into that shop ( I point) need anything?'  
Sal'can you get some gum "  
me"sure, be back (he goes to hand me money I shoo his hand away smile at him and go I walk in and see Bri thumbing thru a magazine I walk up & stand by him)  
Hey Bri, where you been?"(he looks at me and smirks)   
Bri"sorry I know ..we had a breakfast date, I lost track of time, and...but hey we can go tomorrow"  
me"lost track of time, with...the woman in your room?"(his face drops ) "yeah I heard her this morning, or should I say her, so you stood me up to have sex? nice  
to know where I rank Bri, hearing her moan was just ...lovely"  
he puts the magazine back and leans in his face is inches from mine  
Bri"where you rank? you know where you rank Mia, this trip is not easy for me, you understand that? you know that? you can't be blind to ...what s been going on, cause I know  
you have feelings that you are not sharing, I see em , feel em, your mannerisms , your facial expressions, you won't say it, fine cause I have not either, we re both afraid of  
admitting anything, you can deny it if you want, but you and I know better (I feel my heart beating fast, my mouth feels so dry, how does he know how I feel I don't even know)  
I know you had a sex dream about me that night, you said my name and what you wanted me to do to you (oh my God I knew I did..and he heard!), the touches, the looks  
all are different and you know what it sucks, sucks hard, cause all of a sudden this comes out...well not comes out cause only you and I know how we feel and you are   
with a man who loves you , and one of my best friends, you think I want to hurt him? no I don't dammit I can't help any of this, so now what? I don't know but I can   
tell you this, when I got to my room last night to change and go back out with Murr after our first round out, I heard perfectly what you and Sal were doing(I want to die, I feel the heat  
in my cheeks rise my whole face feels on fire) yeah it's great to hear that from my best friend, and you...my...My Mia, so I went out and found someone I could let out my feelings on  
no strings attached, nothing, just that...and it felt good and I liked it, so seeing you here ,asking me where you rank,. you should know that answer sweetheart "  
(he moves to stand upright and walk away , I stand there, dazed, and hating, absoutley hating how right he is)


	14. Timing is my enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

I watch him putting his watch on, he smooths his hair then checks his shirt again, I like watching him get ready, he's so meticulous on 

How he looks , it's a turn on i admit, we are all going out to a dinner then a club it's our last night here, yesterday they filmed alot 

I had alot of down time ,which gave me way too much time to think, about yesterday afternoon, and my talk with Bri , we've barely spoken 

Since, well he did film alot and the times we. Did see one another he had a hard time looking at me, and maybe 

I had a hard time looking at him too, I don't want to dwell on it, for tonight at least, Sal's been looking forward to tonight .

Sal"Mia (he opens his arms I walk into them he hugs me...moves his hand to cup my face which always melts my heart) your beautiful and 

That dress, stunning , (he kisses me sweetly, then takes my left hand and touches my wrist he then reaches in his pocket 

And eases a silver bracelet over my hand I look down its beautiful in black script engraved it says "Mia  & Sal" I run my finger 

Over our names I look up at him, he's smiling , looking , wondering

Me"Sal it's beautiful, it's thank you , I...love it (I kiss his sweet lips I feel him smile as I kiss him)I...when did you 

Get this ? Here ?(he nods )Sal"I went two days ago, picked it up yesterday when we had down time filming

I'm really happy you like it " me"n, Sal I love it, sweet man (I touch his face and then hold his hand )

Sal" I love you Mia "(I look at him, and say I love him too )

 

Dinner 

I noticed the bracelet on wrist, it's like he marked her, I can't blame him, but I still don't like it, and she looks 

Gorgeous, and Sal looks at her ,l can see his love for her, I have known him 26 years I've seen him like this before 

So who's to say it'll last, I'm a jerk for thinking that but it's how I feel I order another whiskey our dinners arrive it's 

A cool place and the club is in the same building , we eat talk, the only uncomfortable is between Mia and 

Me, no one seems to notice or, they just don't say anything, aside from what's going on with us, everyone

Is having a good time, which I'm thankful for we eventually finish and head to the club, I'm not a club 

Guy, but this place is pretty cool, we had a table re-served. A few of the crew came along too

After we are there about 20 min or so Mia comes and sits by me Sal s at the bar with Murr 

Joe is talking to his wife Mia"having a good time?" I just look at her nod and drink my drink 

Mia"Bri, talk to me, please I....miss you, ...we can't , we have to talk Bri?"

Me"I said what I had to, I don't know how to get past this Mia , I want to I just 

Don't know how....I miss you too alot , but timing is my enemy, I don't know why now, 

My feelings changed for you, and yours for me, I mean ....(she nods yes I m glad she finally has acknowledged

It) he loves you, you love him, I guess I accept that "

Mia"it's affecting you and Bri ...it can't be like this, I'm your best friend too, "

She touches my arm and I feel warmth I miss her so much, it fucking aches my heart

Actually hurts,i don't know what to do, I know what I want to do..but...

Me"I'm trying to ...deal with it, ok, I really am "

Mia"ok, I...ok Bri(I get up touch his arm and look into his eyes, he looks so sad, I hate this so much I walk to the restroom

To compose myself 

Sal"I'm having a good time (we just got thru dancing I love to dance and Mia is pretty good I loved 

Having her in my arms, slow dancing, yeah great way to end this Vegas trip I noticed her and Q not talking as much as they 

Normally do, I can guess but I'm not delving into it, she will tell me if she wants to, and I'm having 

Too good a time, I don't wanna ruin it I'm totally in love with her. I know it's hard on Q but I'm sure the strangeness of it all will pass sooner 

Than later, and it'll be back to normal soon, I hope he finds someone to love like I have, he deserves that 

I can't even see straight I'm not even sure how I made it back to my room she's blonde and uh

I don't remember her name Nicole? Mandy? Oh who cares she's all over me I can feel her tits they are nice, 

She has no idea I'm who I am, I told her my name was Ryan when we started drinking she's kissing 

My chest I look around my room and look next door as in her room his room I hate it alot , it sucks 

I gotta get a hold of this , I kiss her hard I close my eyes and try and pretend it's My Mia 

I don't care how wrong it is, we start going at it, i grab a condom and she helps me put it on

I start fucking her, I want this to help me, so it's like fucking away Mia 

There that'll help, right? Fml....


	15. Everything Sal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

  * It's been three weeks since we've been home from Vegas, Bri and I have seen one another twice in three weeks that's it we had 
  * Breakfast one time, then the other we went to a movie, it's different, it sucks and I'm dealing with it I don't know if it will get any better it certainly can't get much worse, I miss our conversations, our late night watching TV, just hanging with him, he's my best friend and weather or not it's not what I want, he's always going to be my Bri, I'll admit I've thought of him as more than a friend why that happened when I stared seeing Sal I have no idea, I wish I did, as much as I love Sal, and I do, when I loved him from a far I never knew it would be as great as it has been with him, I want my Bri back, my sweet Bri....I'm waiting in the parking lot of
  * A grocery store, they filmed here today I'm picking Sal up he s on stage tonight at a local comedy club he's so funny , and so at ease on stage I love watching him up there , I run my fingers over my Mia & Sal bracelet.



Q"good luck tonight Sal, I'm sure you'll have em cracking up"

Sal"man Q I wish you were coming, you sure you can't? Your just ..I mean are you just gonna go home ?"

Q"I'm tired Sal, I think I'm starting to get sick too"

Sal"I gotta say man, Q I wish you and Mia were, idk like you were, before I started dating her, I feel so bad about how it's been...like really bad 

It sounds stupid, but it's like it's my fault"

Q"Sal, no don't feel bad buddy, come on I ... it'll be fine sal don't feel that way"

Sal"I do, she loves you, I know she misses you, she doesn't say because she doesn't want to upset me, but I can tell "

Q"buddy , it will work itself out, just..go have a great show"

 

I watch him get into her car and lean over and kiss her, then leave, this has got to stop, I feel really bad Sal s feeling this way, I 

Miss Mia , so I'm going to put these fucking feelings aside and get back to being her best friend, this is all stupid, life is too short I know that especially last year, yeah it's time, I'll learn how to deal , and not like I have been, it's not changing anything and sex , one night stands 

Not healthy , nothing good comes from it, well the instant gratification but it's fleeting and it leaves me empty inside.

 

Me"I'm sorry ?( I'm backstage while Sal is performing, this blonde just asked me if I'm with Sal )"I'm dating him "

Blonde"so your with him?"

Me"why do you want to know"(I'm getting annoyed now ..who is she? What does she want with me?)

Blonde"I...know him is all...haven't seen him in like five months or...around there figured he was seeing someone since I hadn't 

Gotten a text from him"

I just look at her I'm not playing this game, I know what she's getting at I'm not taking the bait I just look at her and don't reply 

I infact look at her, till she feels so uncomfortable she walks away, five months ago I had just started seeing Sal, I don't know if

He was seeing her too, we weren't exclusive then, I guess if he was I can't be upset and yet I'm so mad right now I could scream and 

I'm sure jealousy is rearing its ugly head as well. Ugh this sucks I redirect my attention back to Sal I'm trying all I hear is what she 

Said to me.

Sal"your too quiet what's up honey?" 

We are back at his place, I didn't say much on the ride here , I don't want to bring it up but I know I should 

M"some blonde back stage at the show asked me I was with you, as in dating she said she hasn't heard from you in five months 

Recd a text from you, "

Sal"oh that's Michaela, I....um used to see her sometimes she s a waitress at full cup, remember when I owned that bar she also 

Works at the comedy club"

Me"so, you saw her, when we were dating?"

He looks uncomfortable now, I don't like that at all, i feel odd 

Sal"no I mean I may have seen her when I first was seeing you",

Me"to clarify seeing her meant sex ,right?"

He turns red , and nods I let out a sigh, dammit I have no right being mad at him, I'm misdirected my anger from the other situation

Sal"Mia baby , listen I know...(I see he's upset, nervous I can't do this I grab his arm and kiss him hard I run my other hand thru his 

Hair I'm kissing him my tounge is all in his mouth I break away he's panting )

Me"I don't care about her, your mine now, that's the past your my Sal, everything Sal, I love you , I (,he grabs me by my waist and 

Kisses me hard I can't touch him enough he moves us towards his bedroom I almost trip walking backwards and I'm too 

Full of just thinking of this man I'm kissing we get to his bed he pushes me down then he joins me hands are all over clothing is 

Coming off he stops and stares at me

Me"what? What's wrong?"

Sal"wrong,? Nothing is wrong I your just ...I thought you were mad, that you were going to leave and you ..."

Me"attack you? Yeah I did I want you, she's not with you, like i said we all have a past Sal, you didn't do anything wrong I know that "

Sal"I swear the last time I saw her, I ...we... we're not"I ..."

Me"I don't care Sal, just fuck me !"

She's ....I've never seen this side of her, it's incredible my God 

Sal"yeah you want me to fuck you ?"

Me"yes now Sal now!"

Sal"beg me for it "

I stare at him, his eyes are penetrating me, I lick my lips run my hand down his bare chest 

Me" sal, fuck me, please, please , I need you inside of me, fuck me Sal, no one has ever fucked me like you do"

That's all it took I side into her easily she's so wet, it's frenzied I'm not slow about any of it, my thrusting moves us up my bed 

She's talking dirty, my God I love this side of her, I think it was fueled by jealousy and at this very moment I can care less , I can't get deep

Enough , I'm going to cum, I feel her constrict I know she is too, I explode into her she cums too I can barely catch my breathe I'm drenched

In sweat she is too I look down and kiss her she whispers in my ear everything Sal, I love you , I don't want to leave this moment

Ever...


	16. Is it the same?

How do I begin to get past this, well a good way to start it is going to Mia's have not been there in..well too long , I sent  her a text yesterday and we decided I would

go over , I hope this is a good idea, all I know is I have missed her alot, and I know she misses me too just as much , that alone makes me want to

try to fix this.

 

Mia"ok so then what did you do?"

Me" I said it, I did not think I was. but I did..Joe almost fell over laughing, you know kinda like Sal does everytime"

Mia"oh Bri there is not much you won't say, they should know that , but on that occasion they do stump you"

She s looking at me, her eyes are glistening, almost like she s tearing up

Me"hey you ok?"

Mia(she nods , she starts to say something stops looks at me & tears up more, she wipes her eyes quickly

Mia"I am sorry, you know me,,Miss Crybaby, I just missed you Bri and you here , eating pizza, talking for hours I love it

and you , I am just happy is all :

me(I smile at her)" Missed you too and yeah you are a crybaby, don't ever change, one of us has to be the emotional one,its SO you

not me sweetheart"

She laughs and grabs a tissue to wipe her eyes and face

Mia"so what time is the wedding again next Saturday, I cannot remember what you told me"

wedding? wait...oh man I ...yeah my buddy Jack from the firestation I asked Mia months ago to go with me

I forgot about that wedding, she s still planning on going, um... think that s good ..

Mia"bri? are we still going?"

Me"yeah I just can't remember the time

she gives me that Mia look, she knows I forgot

Mia"you forgot huh?"

I nod yes 

me"but I wanna go, with you and I already sent back the yes reply for two

mia"good, cause I have 3 new pairs of shoes all would go great with the dress I plan to wear"

I love her, she's so ....I just love her she's not even mad I forgot, no drama

Me'"three huh?, you know you have a problem?"

Mia"I do,,,but listen I got a shoe rack it's tall like as tall as me, I can fit  25 pairs on it I found it

at Target"

Me"course you did, you live in Target, well good for you honey "

Mia"I will show you later it's in my closet, you want more salad?"

me"yeah, thanks"( I watch her put some on my plate, she starts telling me about 2 new kids she got in

her pre school class, then about her brother Dom's new truck he got, all stuff we talk about easy, and 

that's us, the thoughts of Sal , creep in but not as much as I thought, I am feeling good , been too long

time spent with my Mia

 

Sal"why would I care? you know your starting to piss me off with this Shit already"

Chirs"Sal come on, I asked you a question is all"

Sal"no you said and I quote" Wow man you don't care Q hangs with your Girl at her house? " no I don't they are best

friends Chris, you know that "

Chris"and I know this, I am a guy, I see a pretty girl I wanna get in her pants, Mia is pretty Q is a guy, see how that works?"

Ssl"they have been best friends almost as long as Q has been with me, you are such a jerk Chris"

Chris"yeah and I have been friends with you almost as long, and I am telling you once a woman gets a guy other men

notice her alot more"

Sal"oh ok...look enough, we are here, the bar waiting on Casey and John, out to have fun, have not seen you

guys in a while, like out and relaxing can you cool it already?"

Chris"yeah ok..just I am telling you Sal, keep both eyes open and wear your glasses"

Sal"that made no sense"

Chris"it did too"

Sal"just come on...no more, thanks buddy"

 Later in the evening after a few drinks those fucking words are stuck in my head, I know they are close, best friends, I know 

It's been that way a while, it should not bother me, but who knows maybe he has feelings for her more than just a friend would, 

I know it's possible, but I'm wrong I am, right , maybe? I love her, I know he does but I love love her that's the difference

I mean ugh I'm done , not thinking about it anymore, right?

 

It's been odd tonight anytime I moved or Mia did, I felt stiff I felt on edge she's close to me watching a movie 

See it wasn't like this before dammit it's never gonna be like it was, who am I kidding I'm trying and I'm failing

Miserably 

Mia"Bri you want another Snapple? "

Me"no I'm good, thanks "

She lays back down by me I want to put my hand on her side like I normally would have but I hesitate and it fucking sucks it should not

Be like this, me watching my every move, this is Mia, my Mia, and it's so hard

Mia"Bri you sleepy?" 

Me"yeah I'm gonna get going "

I get up to get my shoes she gets up off the couch and comes to me 

Mia"your leaving? Bri don't go you always stay after we watch our shows, "

Me"Mia i can't stay, I just "(I look at my feet not wanting to look at her)

Mia",oh....ok I get it, it's just not going to be like it was, never the same tonight was even ...off, 

I know why, but I hate it, why Bri why after all these years have these feelings surfaced, 

I've loved you so long, and I start dating Sal and you have feelings for me and I'm not sure 

What I'm feeling , it's hard to fight it I know Bri you think it's easy for me, no it's not!!! I see you 

And I have feelings that I never have before , I hated knowing and well hearing that woman with you in Vegas 

I mean hated it, while hypocrite that I am I'm in the next room with Sal, I mean who does that!!???"

Me"me, Mia, me , I don't know how to get past this, I know I am trying I really am "

She looks at me with tears in her eyes and hugs me around my waist I hug her back and rest my chin on her head like 

I always do, her this close, she s so familiar, so comforting to me, I can't not be with her.


	17. Please, don't be this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

Me",no way, Sal it's too much I....Sal I love it but..."

Sal"it isn't too much, I saw it and thought how pretty it would look around your neck and it does"

He clasped the tiffany's necklace around my neck a silver heart, it's just gorgeous, Its expensive too his eyes are 

Fixed on me, oh I do love him I reach up kiss his sweet lips

Me"thank you Sal, I love it......I love you more ",

Sal"love you too Mia , I'm glad you like it, silver is your thing I know, but took me a while to choose 

One for you had to be perfect "

Me",nothing you give me has to be perfect, because having you in my life, that's perfect ",

Sal"come on now, your gonna make me blush"(I laugh and wrap my arms around his waist then look up at him 

He leans his head down I kiss his lips he runs his tounge over my lips my god that's sexy I groan and move my hand 

To his belt, I move my finger along the inside of it then unbuckle it he looks down to watch my hands I undo his belt and 

Unzip the chinos he's wearing I run my hand into his boxers it's so warm in there, he looks up and in my eyes now )

Sal"babe.....

Me"tell me what....you want Sal,

I feel the heat rise in his face, his breathing is labored he kisses me moving his tounge around my mouth I feel his arms wrap

Around me he picks me up and kisses me passionately, he slowly puts me back down 

Sal"tell you what i want ?",

Me"yes, anything you want Sal"

Sal(I see him raise his eyebrows , he likes when I say that ) "I'm going to sit on my couch come with me ",

I follow him over he sits down I am standing Infront of him, I lean down placing my hands on his chest

Me"tell me Mr Vulcano, your in charge"

He moans putting his head back on his couch then let looks at me 

Sal"kneel down (I do ) "Mia....suck on me, make me cum "

His words make me feel so hot, omg I love this , I take him out lick the tip and suck it a little he loves that 

I move  my hands onto him gripping it firmly and lower my mouth down, as much as I can fit in my mouth, and start moving 

Up and down , he pounds his fists on the couch then Yanks my hair 

Sal"Mia, fuck , baby that's ....oh my god, suck me Mia , so good baby, that's ....perfect right there Mia!!!!!

Oh fuck "

He cums he screams my name, I love love love I make him feel this good I finish him up and look up at him he smiles I stand up and then 

Sit next to him I lean my head on his shoulder and run my finger along his arm after a few minutes he moves to laying down pulling me onto him

Sal"I'm going to tell you something, it may not sound right, but ...I've never had blowjobs that good ever "

Me"why doesn't t sound right?"

Sal"I didn't want you to think I meant, like you did so many before...me...that your like an expert or something?"

I laugh into his chest

Me"baby , I did that to one other man, you are the second one, I am not sure if it's that hard, I just do it, with you I want to make

You feel good, I love you and want you to know how much so I show you too...in that way"

Sal"oh you show me, quite well, most , don't like to do it too much , my buddy only gets em on his birthday from his wife "

Me"well (,laughing) that's kinda sad, I like giving them to you , is that abnormal?",

Sal"maybe, stay that way ok?"

Me,(,I nod and kiss his nose )

Sal" love you , (kissing me then feeling he's hard again I smile, I see him giving me a sly smile , naughty man )

"Baby, you want me to fuck you ?",

I love when he says that to me, I nod yes but no that's not enough he tilts his head 

Me"fuck me Sal "

He whispers beg for it

Me"sal, baby,....please, I want you in me, fuck me my Sal, i need it , need you , fuck me sal!!! Please !"

He Push's me off of him so I'm flat on the couch he Yanks my skirt up pulls my panties off and pushes into me 

Sal"there baby there it is, that's what you wanted !!?"

Me"omg yes , fuck me sal!",

Hes moving in and out of me ,fast and hard I'm going to explode any minute I swear I hear his front door close, no it's locked 

I saw him lock it, funny sounded like it , oh god I'm cumming I scream his name , I feel him cum he kisses me hard 

Now that was, perfect

 

Next day I go to Bri s I have new toys for the babies I get my key out and let myself in , I know Bri isn't home no 

Jeep, I walk in and call them, as usual only Benjamin comes I crouch down to pet him when I hear Brian 

Bri"what are you doing here ?",

Me",,,geez you scared me! Where's your Jeep? I got the kitties new toys "

Bri"getting a new radiator"

Me"oh....ok what have you been doing ?",

I see his eyes are dark. , Circles under them, he looks disshelved too I walk towards him and he scowls 

Me,"hey what's wrong ?"

He stares at me , I'm not sure what's going on, he looks mad 

Me"Bri?What's wrong ?"

Bri"I stopped by Sal's last night, I was supposed to drop off a new audio for the podcast, I knocked but no one answered I thought 

I heard the TV so I used my key, yeah..... wasn't the TV (oh no) it was you , asking Sal to fuck you 

Omg I want to die I knew I heard the door I'm going to die of embarrassment

Bri"I mean how great right? Hear you begging sal to fuck you, is this something you do alot? Or does he just fuck you 

Without you asking ?"

Me"Brian, ! It was , between sal and I , you , don't say that l"

Bri"why not? See we are best friends you and I, share it all right?  I mean him fucking you is normal he's your boyfriend

Then you tell him harder  I thought that was pretty awesome !"

Me"stop! Brian now! Please don't be this way! Enough ! I can't believe you to listened!!"

Bri"fuck sake Mia how could I not!!!  Did i miss anything? I mean you pretty much had it going on ,!",

Ooh I want to hit him, why , how omg , I'm so mad I refuse to cry

Me"you know what , you missed me giving him a blowjob , he loved it he screamed my name pulled my hair 

He loves when i do that !"

He looks at me wide eyed , I'm not sure why I said that, I'm mad 

Bri"leave, get out "

Me"there you go, fine I'm going , YOU are something else Brian ! "

Bri"me???!!!! Me?? You just told me you sucked his dick???!!!!"

And with that I start to cry and run out , wth just happened???? My god I'm horrified

I drive home crying so much pull over to wipe my face , my text goes off ooh if this is him...it's Sal 

"Hey baby , on my way out to see my niece's , love you , you and Brian have fun "


	18. Can't take it back

Long, long day I'm so happy to be going to Mia's, the challenges were hard , Q was a big jerk all day I'm just glad to be done

I pull into her driveway and i can't help but smile I go to knock them remembered she made me a key I get it out and 

Open the door I hear pots and pans in the kitchen

Me"hey baby "

She looks up from stirring something on the stove and smiles 

Mia" hey yourself "

I go over and kiss her mmm she smells good 

Mia"I'mmaking stir fry, it's basically done I just need to finish the noodles "

Me"well it smells so good, you want me to do anything?",

Mia"nope  , wait yes, can you open the bottle of wine I have in the fridge, thanks "

I go do that set two wine glasses out for us, we sit and eat talk, it's a great way to end my day

Me"hey do you know what's up with Q?*

She looks at me, with a look of is it anger? She shrugs 

Me"just.....he was a big jerk today to all of us, but mostly me , I don't know why , I asked him if I did anything to 

Make him mad, he just grunted at me , I have no idea what I did, or didn't do"

She gets up to clear our plates, not saying anything, ok... she must know, maybe it is about me and she doesn't want to put herself in

The middle 

Me"honey nevermind, I'm sorry brought it up, if it's something you can't talk about , I don't want you in the middle "

She turns from the sink tears in her eyes 

Me"Mia? What's wrong baby?",

Mia"my ,  God Sal you are so damn sweet, it's ,....you didn't do anything, I..... he's mad at me........well I guess maybe you too

Mostly me"

Me"wait, what? Why?"

She starts to cry I get up and hug her rubbing her back 

Me"Mia whatever it is, you can tell me , honey"

She looks at me , and she looks so sad she clears her throat, then tells ....me..... everything, holy shit, my god I can't believe

He said that to her, that he heard us, that he s mad at her, and what she said back to him

Mia"I'm sorry Sal, I...."

Me"why are you sorry??!! You did nothing wrong, ok he's way out of line , he had no business saying that to you, 

What we do when we are a-lone is our business, well...when I thought we were alone , wth is his problem?"

Mia*sal please, please, don't say anything"

Me"what? No,no way Mia I'm sorry baby I have to he's not, this isn't ok at all!"

She looks so sad. , I hug her tight, gently rocking her back and forth I know she's upset but no 

Way I'm not going to address this! Bullshit is what this is, why would he tell her, she had to be mortified she looks up at me 

Mia"I..was so mad, so when he asked me if he missed anything I....I... told him about the ..oral part "

I wanna laugh, my god I love her, she threw that in there. Yeah she must have been really upset 

Me"I...hey you know what, he started it so....don't worry about that ",

Mia"don't worry??!!! Sal it was horrible, its not like you , I can take back any of that, !"

Me"I know that, but I hate seeing you so upset, and he could have kept that all to himself but did he? No! He 

Has no excuse for what he did to you!"

I'm so mad I wanna call him, text him now, but I know I need to calm down first, and she s a wreck I'm not going to make her 

Feel any worse than she already does, we end up laying on the couch she's got her head on my chest I've wrapped my arms around her 

Mia"thank you Sal, for ...just thanks I feel so safe, so loved ",

Me"you are, both of those , with me "

She kisses my cheek then closes her eyes, I hold her like that till she falls asleep.

 

I open up the door , I let him in he walks past me, I hear him sigh 

Me"ok let's talk "

Sal"I just wanna know why ? Why did you say that to her?"

Me"why wouldn't I? "

Sal"wtf , she's one of your best friends and I mean why would you listen? That's freaking weird man "

Me"I didn't stand there and listen (ok I did ) I came in thought you just hadn't heard my knocking your doorbell didn't 

Work, tonight the TV was on"

Sal"whateve, man it was wrong what you said to her, guy know it was , I know you two have not talked since...but you 

Need to, she's so upset"

Me"you know so much about her huh?, She's my best friend, ok she's your girlfriend but my best friend, ok I know her 

Well Sal"

Sal"uh huh....see I knew this would eventually happen, ...",

Me,",what, what is it you knew?"

Sal"your jealous"

Me"of course , I was wondering when this was coming , no sal I'm not jealous (ok I am) you two date, hell get married 

Have kids, do whatever the hell you want to "

Sal"Brian , man don't be that way,  I shouldn't have said that"

Me"yeah but you did , can't take it back now can you ?,",

Sal"ha, good one, think about what you just said to me, then think of your words to Mia",

Dammit, he's right. But so the fuck what ! He nods at me then leaves I know it's all not a good situation

But  it is....for now 

 


	19. I will never be ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

She is sound asleep, it's 6:34 am on a Saturday we went out last night with her friend Melissa and her boyfriend Doug, cool people 

Had a great time, nice to kick back, especially after these past two weeks taping for the show , plus promo's grueling, I've also 

Been wanting to ask Mia if she wants to move in with me, idk, she has a great house , mine is good too just , we both rent

so it can work well, if she wants to, I don't know why I'm nervous to ask her, maybe cause the last time a gf lived with me it ended horribly

We've together almost a year , too soon? I analyze stuff way way too much , I just always have .  She's starting to wake up she opens her eyes

And gives me a wink kisses my nose then goes into the bathroom , she gets back in and snuggles into me 

Mia"morning Babycakes, sleep well?"

Me"I did, got up though around five , brushed my teeth , did a little writing for the show, watched you sleep"

Mia"did I do anything interesting?"

Me"no, actually come to think of it, you looked like a dead corpse , I leaned in a few times , put a mirror under your nose be sure 

You were still breathing, you had me worried"

She's laughing at me shaking her head 

Mia"well I was so comfortable, in your bed, next to you I slept that well, "

Me"so... basically you're saying, you feel dead next to me? I mean I have some new moves I can show you, "

She's laughing so hard shaking her head , she gives me kisses on my face , I pull her on top of me 

Me"I love you, in case you didn't know that, thought I'd share "

Mia"hmmm wait......(she's pretending to think )ok...yeah ,yes I DO know that, but....I love hearing it from you "

I smile and cup her right cheek she leans down and kisses me , 

Mia"your eyes,..... memorize me they are so so beautiful, I get lost in them "

Me"they are pretty cool I agree, see I can just (make them wide on purpose) do that and your under my spell "

Mia"hmmm your spell? Perhaps..."

Me"like I can say to you, Mia honey want to move in with me ?"

She looks at me puzzled, then her eyes look  ...is it surprised? Happy? 

Mia"you, are serious, you want me to move in here? Live with you? "

I nod my head , she smiles at me, looks into my eyes 

Mia"I want to, would love to, yes I will Sal, "

Me"see, the power of my eyes "

 Mia"those did play a huge roll , you and me , together here, so...this will be my home ...I like this , alot "

Me"your lease is up in three months right ?"

Mia"yes, I can let Will know I'm moving out, hmm my furniture, and bills, we can discuss "

Me"we will plan , it'll be cool this will be our place, I mean your sure ",?

Mia"I'm very sure Mr Vulcano...I love you, it's scary and wonderful to me at the same time, I've never loved a man

As much as I love you, need you, want to be with you, we have a good time together, and accept each other's quirks"

Me"you accept a hell of a lot more from me babe, you know not , ok actually not any one I dated , ever really came to terms 

With my , quirks , idk I know my faults"

Mia"they are not faults , they are what makes you, Sal, without them you would be someone else, and I am in love with Sal

And everything about you, mmm difficult at times (I grin ) and thats called being human, you are the sweetest , kindest 

Generous man I know, and you kiss me so perfectly on this spit(she points to her neck) that I forget my name momentarily, see try it"

I grin and lean up kiss her neck, she sighs heavily, I do it again 

Me"do you know your name?"

Mia"Carol? Um....jasmine?...wait..wait..:it's coming to me..."

I laugh , I love her, it's that simple , my life not always simple, loving her is . I kiss her ,she moves her hands over my chest and 

Down, she feels inside my boxers yeah I'm excited she sits up straddling me leans down and kisses my shoulders, neck , chest 

Mia"can I love on you ?"

Me"please , please do" 

And with that she moves her body down me pulling my boxers down then off , she has on one of my white T-shirt s and her panties 

She siuates herself between my legs I watch her head go down and in one move she takes me in her mouth , omg I could cum

Right now, I hold back, I love her mouth, tounge, I reach down she puts her arm up and I grasp her hand, she uses the other to

Hold me while she's making me moan with her mouth , I'm not going to last , I let go and cum, she moans and bobs her head faster 

I'm breathing hard she finishes up and moves up me half laying on me her head on my chest 

Mia"and thats how I love on you "

Me"baby, so good, man you , wow  I need a few mins, I'm .."

Mia"rest, we have all day Sal, I'm not going anywhere, ....sleep babe"

She gently caresses my face , and I close my eyes, my God I adore her 

 

I text Mia back , she sent me a text five days ago, aside from the others she sent I wasn't answering them, she wants to see me, 

Talk to me, I may never be ready, that image , in my head, hearing them, I'm trying to get back to our friendship it's hard, I'm being a 

Total pussy, I know, but everything has changed and I just don't know, how to get back to us, I want to so bad, not seeing or talking to her

In three weeks has been rough, and things with Sal , are tense, but eased up, so why can't I...I know why, she does too

So...now what?


	20. Living Situation

Im at dinner with Joe, and Murr Q declined big surprise, not...he s been talking to me, but it seems forced , it sucks we will work thru it but  
I'm more upset him and Mia aren't talking, for Mia , cause I know it's bothering her, she's hurting , and in turn I am for her.

Murr-"don't get mad sal, but I have to ask, do you feel responsible Mia and Q aren't talking? Maybe even ends their friendship?

Joe"that's a dick thing to say murr-"

Murr"no, I think it's a valid question"

Me"Murr you can be such an asshole at times"

Murr"I said don't get mad!,",

Me "I never agreed to that, look Murr I'm not responsible for them not speaking, I was alone with my girlfriend, in my house,

I can't help he decided to use his key come in. After knocking, see me, I would have left , I'm sorry that Mia is upset about it

That's it , I miss Q, but I can't make him talk to me so...i accept it for what it is, I want Q in my life, and Mia's...time will tell, I

Mean he's in my life, but not like we used to be"

Joe"he'll come around, he's Q 25 years plus best friend, he's mad, he works thru it sal, and him and Mia will come around too,

I know it's alot buddy, but focus on the good in your life, there's alot of it"

Me"you are so right Joe , thanks "

 

I'm at Target , picking up some things for the kids, preschool kids go thru alot of construction paper , some stuff I needed 

And a few things for Sal, he will be over later, I'm just about to go checkout when I look up and see Brian, he sees me locks eyes 

With me, I want to go over to him, I don't I walk to the checkout, stop turn around and push my cart to him, he looks at me

Me"are you going to say hello ?"

Bri"you walked away I was going to say ... something"

Me"something..(I sigh) I miss you, do you miss me?"

Bri"so I hear you're moving in with Sal "

I just want to punch him, I said I missed him, he comes back with that? 

Me"i am, yes "

Bri"big step my girl, hope it works"

Me"do you really hope that for me Bri? Or it's just something to say?"

Bri"really Mia? That's what you say?"

Me"I said I missed you, you totally ignored it , went right to me moving in with Sal", Bri put what happened behind us, I miss 

My best friend"

Bri"I truly wish I could, but ....it's in my head , too much , and I miss you, I do , but 

Alot has changed"

Me"you said you were ok with me dating Sal, you never really were, correct?"

Bri"I was, idk Mia, things got odd, and now this , moving in with him,"

Me(I'm done )"ok  well I have to go "

I leave as quickly as I can my mind , just can't do this,"

 

Sal"you ready for bed?"

He yawns and stretches his arms I nod yes and we both leave my couch to head on up to bed, we crawl in and the covers feel good 

Around us Sal instantly pulls me into him I place a kiss to his chest and chin, I feel him smile in the dark , a few min pass as I close my 

Eyes, I feel his hand cup my face , I love when he does that

Sal"baby, I'm sorry about what's going on with you  and Q, I know it's unsettling for you"

Me"you have nothing to be sorry for ,you did nothing wrong"

Sal"I fell in love with you"

I sit up lean over and turn the lamp on I'm not sure why he said that, but I don't like it

Me"so you're sorry you fell in love with me??"

Sal"no, I didn't mean it like that! I meant if I didn't , this I mean(he's fumbling for words now)

Me"if you never liked me, Q would not be mad, right?"

Sal"no, kinda idk I'm sorry I mentioned it"

Me"as you should be, I'm not going to ever be sorry I love you , it's unfortunate he's mad about things, I want that not to be

The case, but it is, it's a really crummy thing you said!"

Sal"it's not what I meant"

Me"I'm not sure you know it, that hurt my feelings"

He looks remorseful , I don't care I turn my lamp off , turn my back to him, I hear him sigh, dammit this isn't getting better and now 

It's making us uncomfortable, I hate all of this, sleep finally comes , not enough of it

I


	21. Sorry

I wake up to Mia being not in bed next to me, we didn't talk at all last night after our disagreement, once she turned her back to me I knew 

She didn't want to talk , and course that she was mad at me , I didn't mean to say what I did it came out wrong , in fact it was stupid 

She knows I love her, I she misses Q, I'm trying to help that along, I get up to go shower I hear her I think in the kitchen, I go to see 

Mia"morning, I made you breakfast, (I see she made my favorite omelette, a bagel with my favorite jam, glass of OJ she walks 

Up to me takes my hand )"I apologize for getting mad at you last night, your hurting too, he's your best friend too, I know it hurts you

And your so busy trying to help me, trying to fix it, and your so sweet Sal, I want your relationship fixed too, I know you love me

I know you didn't mean it, how it sounded, I would never doubt your love for me"

Me"I'm sorry too, it did come out wrong, but you know I love you, that made my day, and it's only like 7:23"

Mia"I'm not sure how I am so lucky to have you in my lfe, but I'm blessed you are my man"

Me"aww come on , I'm not that great ,...."

Mia( smile and give him smooches ) I love you Mr Vulcano, with all I am, thank you for being so forgiving too"

Me"I can't ever not , babe"

 

Me"is this all the dates were doing ?(I'm looking over our tour dates we have alot, alot more than usual)

Joe"it's what they want from us, we have to sit right down, the four of us and discuss , so let's get on this boys "

Q"I can do em all...so"

Murr"well great , but I can't, I won't some of these dates , conflict for me, I'll write em down "

Me"me too, I got some , well just so many in a row, idk, it's like 9 more than last tour"

Joe"yeah I saw that too, well guys, let's get down to what you for sure can't do "

Me"November 15th for sure I can't do"(I feel Q look at me, and I know why )

Q"so now it's being considered to not do a show cause someone s gf s birthday ?"

I want to punch him, I just really do, he's being a dick

Joe"Q we all get to vote doesn't matter the reasons , come on let's keep this civil "

Murr-"just bring her, I mean the 15th we are in Miami, next day off, Georgia the 17th, you can do that , no?"

Me"I'll ask her, I mean that could work great, I do not want to be without her on her birthday"

Q"ok I'm going, you three decide, let me know, I thought we went on tour to entertain, make money, so whatever you wanna do"

Joe"ok nope, this has to stop, no one's leaving this room, until you Q and you Sal talk, this is way outta control, best friends over 

25 years, we don't let anything, anyone come between us, especially a woman, a woman who I may add, is great she's not doing 

Anything to make you two not be together, Q you know how your acting, sal s dating your best friend, it s not something you like

Ok you don't have to buddy, but this is Sal, come on you two talk , Murr let's go get lunch you two work this out here, today 

Let's go Murr"

I watch them leave, I'm not surprised this happened, it's overdue

Me"Q, the problem is, this, I think, you wanna know ?"

Q"go for it"

Me"you like her, more than a friend, "(he looks at his hands on the table I've thought this for a while now I 

Never said it to anyone, I didn't know I would, I know it had to be said) "which I get I do, how could you not....but Q man you 

Had so many years to...act on it, you didn't , I know she s had boyfriend's before me, did you have them hard times too? Q you 

Know I love you, were Best friends, I hate to see you upset , at me and Mia ......i love her, really love her, I don't see me not 

Let loving her, we have to work this out ..."

He looks up at me now, not saying anything just looking, he sighs looks at his hands then me 

Q"weather I love her more than a friend or not(he basically he just admitted it), doesn't change how I feel, your dating history...

Yeah not so great , you can't hurt her Sal, she's ....so damn sweet and kind....she's not what your used to dating"

Wth??? 

Me"uh,  wth Q...I'm not going to hurt her, and my past relationships, uh. Got hurt too, I love her"

Q"you were head over heels in love with Audrey too....."

Me"oh fuck that, bringing up my past, damn ...Q don't, ok just don't "

I see look, smug at me even, Mia s not my past, she's my future 

Q"just wanted to let you know, and I'm working on it sal, I really am"

Me" great (ugh can't believe he brought that up) I'm not thrilled you brought my ex up, I get it though , so we are ok?"

Q"yeah we are, ..... hopefully Mia will talk to me"

Me"she will, she misses you"(just remember she's with me my friend)

 

 

 

 


	22. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

I'm just checking every room in my house, well old house, I've been moving things to Sal's for the past few weeks, my bedroom set 

We put in his spare room , and gave what was in there to a friend of Sal's, my kitchen set I sold, my living room set I had put in storage 

I love it couldn't part with it. I look around, I will miss it here, but I'm thrilled I'm living with my Sal , a little nervous but mostly excited 

He's everything I have wanted in a man and so much more. I leave my keys on the kitchen counter and walk out for the last time . I had

a lot of good times here, a lot with Bri, missing him  with each day that goes by, you do not just find a best friend, its not easy.

I pull into Sal's driveway I have a few things he and Joe went to get that I ordered from Ikea, I get out and see Brian walking to me 

I haven't seen him in almost a month, I miss him 

Bri"hey you...I ...wanted to , see you "

Me"hi Bri, I..how are you?"

Bri"ok, and you? "

Me",I am good "(awkward silence, really between us, hard to know , experience it )

Bri"moved in yet?"

Me"today officially I mean, I left my keys at my , at the old house, it was sad , alot of good times there"

Bri"yeah , sure was, but now you can make new ones here, with Sal"

I nod, I'm looking into his eyes, I see pain. I hate this , I miss him, but I don't think he wants things like they were 

And I can't make him , I can't stand it anymore I step to him and wrap my arms around his waist, he smells like bri I hear him 

Sigh then feel his arms wrap around me, I place  my head on his chest, it's been too long we stay that way , for a while, but still not 

Long enough 

Bri"Mia, I know I've been , not a good friend, I'm so sorry for what happened, what I said to you I was mad, and 

I know it was wrong. "

Me"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said to you, what I did, I'm very sorry Bri"

Bri"I know.....look at me Mia "

I look up at him, he moves back a little

Bri"I want to wish you well with Sal, it's not easy for me but I'm trying, I also......I need you in my life Mia , we , you and me 

Are too close to not be together, you my best friend I miss, a hell of a lot"

Me"I miss you terribly, Bri (I tear up he hugs me into him and I hug him back tightly)

Bri"we will always be best friends, ups and downs , that will never change Mia , I missed you too "

After we hugged , we made plans to go out Thursday night, I'm so excited.

 

Mia"sal I am going to grocery shop tomorrow & Target  anything you want I have a list on the counter "

Mel"ooh yeah I would like a few things , thanks baby"(I smile at her love this woman)

Mia"ok just add to the list I will get what you need"

me"oh you have all I need Miss Mia"

she smiles at me, I can't believe she s here I mean I love she said yes, I was afraid at first she was not ready, I was wrong

and for that I am quite happy, I think she's , my one, its what I want , I am pretty sure it's what she wants too.

Me" I am taking you out to dinner tonight, celebrate you moving in with me, what do you say?"

Mia"well, that's so sweet of you ...but do you mind if we stay in? we can order in? maybe watch a movie something on

the DVR. little bit of snuggling on the couch?"

Me" I find that idea quite pleasing , I will take it "

she laughs and hugs me , up on her tipy toes to kiss me

Mia"I am going to finish putting my shoes, and boots away...well make room, you know I may have .....a lot"

Me"honey, its not you may have a lot you DO have a lot, I think you have a shoe fetish"

MIa"well...yes I do...and....I have one other thing I am addicted too, Maybe I should have  mentioned it before I moved in"

Me"ok...as in ?"

she walks over  to me a serious look on her face leans into me I lean down to look at her she purses her lips

together puts her hand on my shoulder and whispers "you", It takes me a minute to register what she said

then I smile, she winks kisses my lips and goes to finish her shoe putting away project, I adore her

 

Me"sal you want a Snapple, beer, or water?"

Sal"I'll take a beer, thanks babe"

I bring him his beer, my Snapple, and napkins for the pizza first official night of me living here, this is 

Now my home too, with this man that I love with all my heart 

Sal"I got you a garage door opener remind me to give it to you "

Me"thanks, his much was it ?"

He looks at me like whatever shakes his head no 

Me"Sal , remember we need to discuss the bills, "

Sal"we did, you don't remember?"

I look at him, I know we didn't he looks serious 

Me"we....no we didn't, I...wait....no we did not, see I'm second guessing myself"

Sal"baby listen, buy groceries, ok thats enough"

Me"no, it's not there s the house payment, electric, gas, water, cable, internet, phone, what else?"

Sal"I've got that covered, babe no worries, I've got it all covered "

Me"no, ok I will just put money in your account, there that will work "

He puts his beer down wipes his mouth and places his hand on my knee then moves it 

Pulls me into him I m half sitting on him, half the couch 

Sal"honey I'm a man, now since that's me, I've got this covered I'm not taking your money , and I know 

You are independent, you make a good living, but I feel that my role is.....I take care of you, call me old 

Fashion, but it's how I feel , you take care of me, so many ways, this is what I'm doing for you "

Me"I love you , I mean really love you, the very thought of you wanting to take care of me, makes me feel

So....(I tear up he sighs and hugs me to his chest )

Sal"you really are the sweetest Mia, I'm gonna say, this and please don't get mad but , other women I dated 

Expected me to....buy them things, pay for everything, not you , your different"

I look up at him touch his cheek , the beard on his handsome face I move to bring my lips to his and softly kiss him 

I move my body so I'm facing him straddling his lap he moves his hands to my hips then up my back pushing me into his 

Body, I run my hands along the back of his neck then his hair then his chest, I love feeling his body , all of it 

Me"am I different with .....other things too?",

He grins and nods 

Sal"You .....know exactly how to turn me on, your lips, mouth, always make me feel good, you always make sure I'm 

Satisfied "

I kiss his lips again more eagerly he reaches down into my yoga pants and moves his finger over my clit I moan 

And move my hips a bit, he smirks, keeps rubbing me, omg it's so good, I feel my whole body heat up he leans into my neck 

Sucks gently on it , omg my head falls back he's ....I'm so close my thighs are shaking 

Sal"you going to cum for me baby ?",

Omg his voice 

Me"I....so close ....so......close "

Sal"that's my girl, cum for me , just for me "

Those words send me over the edge I cum grabbing his shoulders his eyes are locked into mine 

So sexy , my goodness

Sal"I love watching you , it's fucking sexy"

I kiss him hard, then move my hands into his pants he's so ready I move off of him 

Me"here? Bedroom? Anyplace you tell me "

He smiles pats his lap 

Sal"right here, I want you to ride me "

I take my pants , panties off then my shirt only my bra, I unhook it  drop it to the ground

Sal"omg , get over here !"

I go to him reach into his pants pull him out he moans I move onto his lap slowly I lower myself into him the 

Feeling is incredible he sucks his breathe in I start moving on him up and down slowly at first he moves a hsnd 

To each of my hips , his grip gets tighter the more I move on him, my hands are on his chest I move to hug him around 

His neck he buries his face in the side of my neck he's helping me move faster his grip on me is so tight I don't care he 

Feels amazing, I feel his leg shake he lets out a loud groan I feel him cum inside of me, I lay my head on his shoulder he hugs me 

Close to him , running his fingers thru my hair, I hug him tighter, neither of us wanting to move perfectly content.

 

 

 


	23. I'm not sure

It's early morning I look like over at Mia she's breathing softly 

 I touch some of her curls her hair is so soft, I can see us together 

a future , I never thought I wanted that but I've been happy in my 

life, I was pretty much set on no type of a big commitment, not 

thinking of ever having kids, and now that's all changed and

as exciting as it is, it also terrifies me. She moves then rolls to 

face me she puts her arm over my chest snuggles into my side 

love her.

Mia"I am going to get the things from the target list after I 

leave school today, so I should be back around 6 ish"

Me"I will be here , going to get some errands done early afternoon 

need anything ?"

mia"nope oh I need more glue sticks, let me add those to my 

list , many art projects, much glue. Little kids like glue

but they have SO much fun when we do art, they are all excited and

show me what they created, I think art time is my favorite time

with them, what?"(she smiles at me cause I am smiling at her, she has such

a spark when she talked about her kids I love it)

me"nothing, its cute how you talk about your kids, you are so good with them

I mean you really are honey"

Mia" I love being a teacher, at the age they are 3 & 4 it's fun most days, I mean

you have the occasional I need to lick myself in the bathroom for a few mins

you kids are making me want to drink, but..mostly fun "

I laugh and hug her close to me, I want to have kids with his woman, which is

big for me cause I really figured I was not having any did not want to be a Dad

how things change.

 

Joe"so what you are saying to me is you , Sal my best friend of many many years the best friend

who has told me numerous times marriage and kids is a joke, you wont be partaking in

as I sit here at this NY deli with you on this Wednesday afternoon, YOU are telling me

you want to settle down with Mia? have some kids? this is what I just heard, right?"

Me"yes Joe, that's what  you just heard...funny guy, she is the one"

Joe"I am not surprised I see you with her, even before you dated you would look at her

yeah it was obvious buddy, I  know you well Sal., and I will say this to you , good

she's the one for you , she's a sweetheart, she's smart, pretty, fun to be around, she

takes care of you , and she thinks your soooooo great so...I mean that can fade in time

but...."

I laugh and give him a look, yeah she is all those things and more, so much more

me"you think maybe you wanna come with me..soon, and help me look at  ...rings?"

(Oh my God I said it)

Joe"sal man I would, honored too "

I nod my appreciation and smile, I am overwhelmed a lot going thru my head

I have to be keep my anxiety  down"

 

Me"sal honey , I am home"

I climb the steps from the front door looking for him his car is here maybe he  is sleeping

I go to the bedroom, yes he s asleep on the bed, he is so damn adorable I can't stand it

I lean over and kiss his cheek then go to get clothes to change into , I am in the closet getting a

zip up hoodie and some yoga pants I come out and he's awake

sal"hey  baby come here (he opens his arms I go to them he pulls me on top of him gives me a kiss)

how was your day Miss Mia"?

Me:" fun, as you know it was art day, and I stopped at target got what we needed , how was your day? how is Joe?"

sal" he's good, we had a nice time, I got my errands done and got home felt so sleepy, I crashed...good nap"

I lean down and kiss him he wraps his arms around me tight

me"you know I need to breathe right?"

he laughs and lets go a little

sal"sorry you are just squeezable, like a ketchup bottle you know it says squeeze here on the bottle?"

me"great a ketchup bottle I remind you of,...now that's one I never heard before"

sal"you know what I mean ...shhh kiss me woman"

I smile and lean back into his lips and kiss him like I mean it"

 

Sal"no stop...I can't wait..Mia come back...wait no DO NOT hurt her she did nothing to you ,

take me...take me instead!~!!! do you hear me? leave her alone please!!! please..STOP no!!!!!!"

I am trying to wake him up he s having a nightmere he 's screaming I don't want to startle him

I rub his head, trying to wake him calmly saying his name its not working

me"sal...sal...honey wake up. you are....dreaming, its ok sal...sal...wake up"

he wakes up gasping for air I am scared to death I move over him and turn the lamp on I am patting his back

he's breathing in and out heavy I get him the water bottle on the night stand by him, I run to open the window we feel a cool

breeze I wrap my arm around him and walk him to the window, letting him breathe in fresh air I tell him sip the water he's in

a full blown panic attack his hands are shaking I hug him close to me rubbing his back then look at him his breathing is

better but not where is should be

me"sal honey what do you need? what can I do?"

he puts his hand on my shoulder his breathing is getting better

I lead him back over to the bed so he can sit, I sit next to him my arm around his back smoothing his hair back

he's drinking water he looks much better than a few moments ago, my God I was scared to death and a moment away from

calling 911 since he was not breathing great, I knew it was a panic attack I was at Bri's house years ago when he had one

sal"I am ok..better ...I am sorry..so sorry Mia"

me'for what?stop that now...sal you have nothing to be sorry for, hold on honey let me

get you a clean shirt this one is full of sweat"

I get him a clean white tshirt and  cold washcloth I come back and wipe his face off, then help him put on

his clean shirt

me"better  babe?"

sal"much.....Mia...I ...horrible I can't even ....(his eyes well up with tears) you...horrible I can't"

me"sal I am here, see nothing is wrong I am here, honey I know you are upset it's ok babe"

I hug him tight and kiss his sweet face over and over again I just want to take his pain away

eventually we lay back down I lay my head on his chest and hold his hand with mine on his chest

poor guy that really shook him up

* * *

 


	24. Lucky, no blessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *

I am in the bathroom after my shower, I feel like a loser, yeah I do, last night, that night mere, panic attack yeah manly I am ...I swear to God times like that I do

not know what she sees in me, I felt so stupid, and I cried on top of it, but that night mere was so ...real it's like it actually happened it gutted me I could never ..man

it was bad...ok new day, Mia kissed me bye this morning told me breakfast was in the oven , sweet girl. She puts up with my quirks and this, yeah lucky am I ? no

I feel blessed, blessed to have this woman in my life she really does take care of me, asks for nothing in return, well my love she wants that , which I can give her

gladly

 

Mia;"hey Bri!" (I get up from the booth and hug her close to me she hugs me back tight then takes her seat across from me)

Me"how are you toots?"

Mia"good, happy, and you my Bri?" what have you been up to I mean besides filming and recording the podcast?"

Me"well I kinda started seeing someone ...."

mia"no? really who? tell me about her Bri, where did you meet her? how long? what's her name? what does she do?"

I laugh ...and wink at her..the waiter comes takes our drink order and  food,

Me"  ok listen her name is Meredith, I met her

in the grocery store actually , in the deli, funny right?"

Mia;"she works in the deli?"

me"no, she was at the deli when I was, and we started a conversation and exchanged numbers"

Mia"did she know you were ...Brian Quinn, THE brian Quinn?"

me"no, I mean at first then I saw it click in her eyes, ..so we went to dinner once, then

we went to see a live show in central park, she's an artist so she knows a lot of artists and

stuff like that , she has 1 cat, no kids, she works in an art gallery in the village

we seem to be gelling so.."

Mia"well I am happy for you and would like to meet her, when you are ready Bri"

me"sure and we ...can maybe double . sound  good?"

Mia"yes it does My Bri"

I love she called me that..still I ask her about living with sal, we laugh, talk like we used to

I almost ..almost forget the ache in my heart I have for her....almost.

 

I hear her come in I'm in the kitchen putting away some clean cups she walks in my god she's gorgeous, her hair all curly 

Her long black skirt that clings to her curves, tall black boots white blouse, grey soft sweater I go to her and pull her into me kissing her 

She wraps her arms around my neck I lift her into my body kissing her leaning her against the kitchen counter I put her down she moves her 

Leg up and around me I grab her ass and run my hand down her side I lift her up on the counter kissing her she puts her hands on my chest 

She moves them down to take my shirt off she pulls it over my head and her mouth goes to my chest kissing , sucking it I pull her sweater and then 

Blouse off. Run my hands over her lacy bra and down her stomach, she moans from my hands on her stomach I move away and lean down and pull 

Her skirt up she moves up off the counter to help me then sits back down I go back to her mouth her lips kissing her she moves her 

Hands into my pajama pants and strokes my already hard dick

Mia"sal....Sal I need you in me , "

Sal"scoot closer to the edge baby "(she does I tell her wrap her legs around my waist she does she helps me move her panties 

To the side so I can be inside of her I'm holding her tight with one arm, the other I'm holding the counter I'm able to enter her 

She grabs my shoulder and moans my name I look in her eyes 

Me"how's that feel? "

Mia"so good, full your so big Sal , you fill me up "

I want to tell her filthy things manly stupid maybe? Don't care i feel I need to 

Me"I fucking love you, I love being in you"

Mia"I love when your in me Sal, I love your body against mine"

I'm moving in and out of her slowly 

Me"who's fucked you the best baby , tell me"

She kisses me hard 

Mia"you Sal, you no one No one has ever EVER fucked me like you, no one ever will you are all I want "

Fuck , I love what she said my god I move in and out of her faster she's clutching onto me, she bit just below 

My ear 

Mia"sal....Sal!!!! Baby , you just you Sal!!!!"

Me"that's right , your mine!"

With that I wrap both arms around her and grind into her the friction is incredible I hear her moan feel her legs shaking 

She cums and buries her face in my shoulder , I let go and cum I almost lose my balance and move her back to the counter 

My god , that was,.....so fucking incredible, after we catch our breath she moves her hands to my face 

Mia"I meant every word I said, that wasn't just , sex talk no one Sal, just you......and by the way, you are mind too"

I smile and kiss her more 

 


	25. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead *

I'm looking through my closet as what to wear tonight Sal and I 

are going on a double date with Bri and Meredith dinner then a 

band , three of the performers are sal and Bri s friends , I get

what I'm wearing and go finish my hair Sal comes into our room 

to change out his watch , he looks gorgeous , he takes my 

breathe away , he has on black jeans , black dress shoes ,

and a royal blue oxford and his glasses, so sexy ok , back to

getting ready, I m almost done I put my grey boots on zip them

I join Sal in the kitchen 

Sal"you are beautiful, damn I love those boots ,that skirt 

I'm sticking close to you baby "

me"you better , sexy man I want you close to me,always"

he winks at me takes my hand and we go.

i see them walk in to the restaurant, Meredith and I are at the 

bar , she looks beautiful, they actually look good together that's 

not easy to admit , ok I need to stop Sal so spots me and 

they come on over, I do the introductions, I see Mia smile at 

me , she s so beautiful.. we all make small talk , then the 

buzzer goes off letting us know our table is ready we follow 

the hostess to our booth , Meredith and I slide in mia and 

Sal across from my us, he puts his arm around her as we 

look at the menu, it's a nice place , on the dark side but 

the candles on the tables are nice , our waiter takes our 

drink orders and appetizers. 

Sal" Meredith, Q tells me your an artist, a very talented one 

I might add"

meredith"well he's very sweet, I enjoy what I do, express myself

thru art , it's a great joy of mine, I heard you are quite the 

stand up comedian, Brian says you rock the stage"

Sal"I like it , have a great time up there making people 

laugh , I love to do that, Q comes to my shows , support s me 

although he's been known to heckle me too"

we all laugh, I watch Sal rub his fingers up and down Mia's 

shoulder, why am I aware of that? Dammit! Everyone s chatting 

I need to pay attention, the waiter takes our orders it's a relaxed 

atmosphere, I'm happy about that 

sal"babe you have chapstick?"

mia" I do here honey "(she hands him some watches him put 

it on smiling at him )

meredith"Mia your hair , those curls are so pretty and natural 

i have to use a curling iron if I want curls, your quite lucky"

me"that's so sweet of you to say , thank you !"

sal" I love her hair"(he puts his hand in her hair and plays with her

curls leans in and kisses her lips, I look away cause I am pretty sure

I was staring, I have never seen them out together, I thought it would

be hard for me, I was wrong, its horrible and I feel like a jerk

Meredith is innocent in all this. We continue to all talk having a

good time, dinner was pretty good the ladies get up to

use the bathroom sal and I are getting money out to pay the

bill

sal"she s pretty nice Q, a lot of personality, cute too"

me" she s really a nice woman, I ...don't know we will see "

sal"take it slow man, I mean no rush , you have a lot to

offer a woman Q, you can have your pick man"

me( I scoff , sure ok ) "I don't agree with that buddy"

 

the band is getting ready to go on, sal is standing behind me his arms wrapped around me, can I

say I feel so safe in his arms, I do and I love he pulled me into him, my God he s so sexy

I notice there s a woman eying him she s one over from Bri and Meredith, I gave her dirty looks

she saw me, I will give him more, yeah I am like that, sorry he's with me, fans have hugged  , kissed his

cheek I am cool with that , this one, dressed like a hooker she s getting on my nerves, twice she

looked at him and licked her lips, wth? she moves almost infront of me , a couple is infront of us she  is

not with them she is just standing there, she keeps glancing back, he s busy talking to Bri and I am

talking to Meredith, Bri is behind Meredith now, holding her hand, I move my hand onto Sal's that are wrapped

around me, and rub it, she s looking at me now, as soon as I lock eyes with her she looks away

omg I need to stop, she needs to move.

sal"babe you thirsty?(he talks into my ear then kisses my head)

me"just  a water please "

sal"k  be back"( I watch him and Bri go to the bar, Meredith and I are talking I watch the

tramp make a beeline to the bar, I watch her like a hawk, she presses her way thru and stands

right next to him, I see him turn his face and bend down a little she s talking to him OMG

wth? I see him nod and smile then go back to talking to Bri, she is still standing there

leave, move, I will jump on your back like a monkey and bite your face get away from my Sal

me"sorry Meredith, I do not mean to be rude I got distracted you were saying?"

Meredith" I see that woman , I saw her looking at sal, I do not blame you one bit Mia

she's after him, I mean you have nothing to worry about, if I can say, Sal is so in love with

you I watched him thru dinner, I can see his love for you , it's really quite sweet"

me"thank you Meredith" (she really is sweet I like her a lot I see the guys come back and tramp

is behind them Sal hands me a water bottle and takes a sip of his drink, Bri hands

Meredith hers and drinks his beer , Meredith nudges me and with her eyes shows me the tramp

is to Sal's right side now I turn and look at sal he bends down I talk into his ear

me"who is the woman standing next to you? she was talking to you at the bar?"

he glances at her then looks at me

sal"I don't know she said hi to me at the bar & said how great the band is why whats wrong?"

me"she s awfully close to you , she keeps following you "

he looks at me, kinda smirks  then leans into my ear

sal"I don't care if she s following me, I have you, I am here with you ,

my sexy woman, you "

me(I smile at him and turn back around he wraps his one arm around me and pulls me into him

my back against his chest, Meredith smiles at me and holds Bri s hand

The band was really good they

are still playing , I feel sal move I

look to my right and that woman

is against him , he moves over

I look at her she smirks ooh this

bitch I move next to him now

so I am in between her and sal

he holds my hand I'm staring

at her she's giving me a feeling

a dirty look  , come on say something

I am waiting , she's annoyed but

says nothing.

omg she's so pissed at this lady

its too adorable, she has nothing

zero to think about , I'm totally

in love with her, not the woman

coming on to me and she is

she pushed her boobs into

me at the bar, I didn't tell Mia

it would upset her, she's like a

little bulldog, I'm beyond amused

I shouldn't be but I am. Yeah it

makes me feel good she loves

me that much and doesn't want

this woman near me, it's an ego

booster and at this moment

I like it, not encouraging it but like it

I lean down and kiss her neck

i feel her face get flushed

I look over Q and Meredith are

talking, he has his arm around

her waist now I smile , I feel Mia's

hand slide down my left leg

and back up she pushes her ass

into me , I'm getting hard I know

she feels it  she turns around 

and pulls me down she talks 

in my ear " I want you sal now 

right now " omg she's serious 

I'm so turned on I tell Bri 

be back I take her hand and lead 

her thru the crowd, damn not 

the bathrooms, germs I pull her out 

the doors into the parking lot 

towards my car I sit in the 

passenger seat she sits right

on my lap legs across my hips 

she frantically unbuckled my belt

unzips my jeans and pulls me 

out I moan at the contact she 

lifts up and pulls her panties down 

and off then slides onto me and

rides me fuck it's hot sexy 

Mia"I love you , Sal your mine

just mine !"

me"ride me baby , fuck yes im

yours "

mia"  not sharing you ever !"

with that she rides me harder 

I can't even talk fuck she's 

going to cum I feel her start 

I cum , hard my arms and legs 

are shaking she moans and 

lays her head on my shoulder 

my god I love this side of her 

I mean fucking love it.

i watch Meredith and Mia 

put eachothers numbers in

their phones , I'm aware 

her and sal left to have sex, 

wtf , I mean they couldn't wait 

i feel sick then mad at myself 

we all exchange goodbyes and

i start my jeep up

meredith" I had a great time 

I like Mia a lot, Sal too I hope 

we can go out again "

me"glad you want to, and that 

you had fun"

meredith"I think it's cool

she took charge when that 

woman was hitting on Sal I'm 

pretty sure they had sex someplace 

good for her"

me"um i... guess ?"

meredith"heck yeah she wasn't 

having that , she wanted to show 

her man what he has, I admire

that"

well not me, but for different reasons 

Meredith likes they had sex 

ok then, maybe she's cool

i can't agree with tonight 

but I like Meredith isn't 

uptight . Weird night for sure 

 

 

 

 


End file.
